The Fake Wedding Date
by GottaLoveReiding
Summary: Hermione Granger is a bridesmaid at Harry and Ginny's wedding, but she has no date. So, she decides to use an escort to pretend to be her boyfriend for the week. But what happens when the service sets her up with none other than Draco Malfoy? Rated T for future chapters.
1. You Are Here By Invited

Hi :) So this is my first Harry Potter fic. And Im going to say right now, I am Canadian and other than stories on here and obv the books, I really have no idea how they talk so when the boys do come in there probably will be a random 'mate' thrown in there xD And no Draco in this chapter, however he does come in in the next one, and if this one is well liked enough I shall post it :) And it is short, but they will get longer.

Disclaimer: Okay, I am not J.K Rowling so I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter and his world. If I did, lets just say Ron and Hermione wouldn't be a canon couple.

* * *

_'You are hereby invited to the wedding of Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley, on the date of July 22nd at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy at 2 pm. Reception will be held in The Great Hall. We hope you decide to come share our special day with us.'_

Hermione sighed as she sat down on her worn out old couch and dropped the invitation on the table infront of her. Had it really been a year already?

You see, this time last year Rita Skeeter was having a field day. 'The Golden Trio to marry on the same day!' Most wizarding magazines and newspapers had for their headlines. It was true, I was going to marry Ronald, and Harry was marrying Ginny all on the same day. Just as eveyone thought. That is until the night before or big day, Ron came to my apartment looking horrid, and called off our part of the wedding, then left. Without an explanation. To say Ginny was angry was an understatement. I had called her once Ron left and told her what happened and within seconds she apparated to my apartment, her face so red it rivaled her fiery locks. But she took in my crying form and comforted me all night, saying she'd wait until the next year to marry Harry. Of course, I said she shouldn't just because of me but she brushed it off and insisted that if she waited this long to marry Harry, she could wait another year for me and Ronald to work out our problems.

And here we are. One year later, and my problems with Ronald; still unsolved. He distanced himself away for the year, so we couldn't really try working on anything.

Sighing, I picked up the reciever of the phone that sat on the little wooden table by the arm of my couch and dialed Ginny's cell phone, then curled my legs up on the couch underneath of me.

It was quite funny when Harry decided to get Ginny a muggle cell phone for her birthday a couple years ago. Watching her try to figure it out as if it was as tough as a Rubix cube was entertaining, but don't even get me started on when Harry showed her what a rubix cube actually was.

'Hello?' I heard Ginny answer, cutting off my memories.

'Hey Gin, it's Hermione.'

'Hermione! Did you get your invitation to the wedding? You haven't called or owled anything so we didn't know if you did.'

'Yeah I got it, but I don't know if I can go.' I said, suddenly intrigued by watching Crookshanks play with a ball of yarn he found.

'What do you mean? You have to come! You're one of my bridesmaids.' She said, already beginning to sound stressed out.

'I don't have a date.' I whispered.

'You don't have a... Hermione Jean Granger that doesn't matter. Ronald doesn't have a date either and he's still going to be there.'

Really? Ron doesn't have a date? Hmm..

'And what about that boyfriend of yours?' She continued.

Ah, mom always told me lies would have a nasty way of coming back around to burn us. You see, a couple months ago Ginny and Luna Lovegood were pestering me about the fact that I didn't have a boyfriend, while Ron had been seen with lots of girls. They were unsure if any of them were his girlfriend, but that didn't matter to them as they payed little attention to Ron anyhow. But back to the point, they pestered me so much that I told them I already had a boyfriend. One that worked in The Ministry of Magic. That was a mistake because Ginny then decided to go off on a guessing spree of who it could be, hence Harry working there as an Auror. I just said we weren't ready to come out as a couple and tell everybody yet. They pouted but remained quiet about it. Until now.

"I think he's working.' I lied, again.

'Can't he get it off? Please 'Mione, your really gonna miss Harry's wedding, and mine?' I knew she was pouting, plus she pulled the 'Best Friend Card'. I sighed, this woman.

'I guess I could see if he could.' I said which resulted in a high pitch shriek from Ginny to seemingly pierce my eardrum.

'Ouch, think I just went deaf.' I joked, placing the reciever back to my ear once the shrieking had stopped.

'Sorry, I'm just so excited I finally get to meet your boyfriend!' I laughed, with a hint of nervousness.

'Yeah, well I have to go. Bye Gin.'

'Kay, bye 'Mione. See you this weekend!' And she hung up.

Guess I better start looking for a boyfriend then. Quickly.

* * *

'Oh come on. Where are you?' I shouted to no one in particular, although Crookshanks did tilt his head and look at me oddly.

'Not you, bud.' I said crouching down by his bed in the livingroom and scratching behind his ear earning a purr, while eyeing the rest of my apartment that I hadn't already torn up. I really hate that when I need something I can never find it, ever. Then when I don't need it, it's always right infront of my face.

'Where could that magazine have gone to?' That's when Crookshanks' ears perked up and he ran into the kitchen. Furrowing my eyebrows I got up and followed him.

'Crookshanks? What's wrong?' Yes I talk to him, he keeps me company.

'Crookshanks wondered back over to me with a piece of paper dangling out of his mouth. I sighed.

'Where did you get that?' I asked, crouching down to take it from him. Looking at it, I began to realize just what exactly it was.

'Crookshanks! You found it! Thank you!' Standing up, I ran to the phone on the wall and dialed, but not before earning a purr back from Crookshanks before he ran back in the livingroom. You see, animals aren't stupid.

'Escorts R Us. How may I help you today?' A female voice said on the other line. Yes. I have gone so low as to actually ask for an escorts help. All that matters is that Ginny is happy on her wedding day and I will not be the cause of Harry suffering the wrath of the Weasley anger genes.

'Um hi. I've never really asked for an escort before.' I said nervously, only to get a giggle from the other end of the line.

'It's fine. My name is Mia Umbridge and I'm here to help you.' Umbridge? Only Umbridge I know was the one we had at Hogwarts. The one that liked cats, far too much. 'What's your name?' She continued.

'Hermione Jean Granger.' She paused.

'From the Golden Trio? Why do you need an escort?' She asked sounding surprised.

'Um Ginny Weasley is marrying my friend, Harry Potter. So I need a date to their wedding.'

'Oh right, I'm sorry about what happened last year.' I sighed.

'It's fine.'

'Well okay. How much are you willing to pay for an escort?' She asked, back to her bubbly self.

'How much are the best ones you have?'

'Anywhere between six and ten thousand dollars in muggle currency ma'am.' My eyes nearly buldged out of my head. I heard her giggle at my absence of words.

'I know its a lot of money, but it's worth it really.' She reassured.

'O-okay,' I stuttered before continuing. 'Around $6000 then.' I was really going to pay six thousand dollars to pretend to have a boyfriend? Oh boy.

'Okay, and prefrences you like and don't?'

'Um, taller than me, which is 5"6. Nice smile and eyes.'

'Okay.' She said as I heard her typing the information in. 'And age ma'am?'

'Around mine, 23.'

'Okay then, and when will you need him for?'

'For this weekend, plus until Friday of next week.' I silently prayed that I called with far too much short notice and that nobody would be left.

'Okay then, so a week. Well, we only have one guy available for that amount of time at this short notice, and his price is $6000.' I sighed, for what seemed like the 50th time today.

'Is the $6000 for the whole week or just per night?' I asked. I was not paying a grand total of $42,000 for some guy. No way.

'The $6000 would be for the whole week ma'am. But the rates could go up.' She added as I narrowed my eyes at nothing in particular.

'Go up how?'

'Well with this escort, he's known to up his price if the girl he's with submits to any...' She paused.

'Extra activities.'

_'Oh.'_ I could feel my cheeks heat up just a little bit. 'Okay then.'

'Okay, I just need your address so he knows where he's going.'

After waiting a couple seconds once I gave her my address she continued.

'Okay. Mr. Draco Malfoy will be at your house tomorrow around 3.'

I swear, I felt all the color drain from my face at that very moment.

'Dr-Draco Malfoy?'

* * *

Well, theres chapter one of my first Harry Potter story :) How was it? Sucked? Horrible? Good? Great? What? Reviews are special to me no matter what they say, so please dont hesitate to tell me to continue or to not continue :)


	2. Draco Malfoy?

Wow xD Wasn't expecting to get that many emails in my inbox over night, made my entire week though :) Glad you all enjoy my story, so as promised. Here we go with Chapter 2 :)

Disclaimer: I am not in anyway, shape, or form J.K Rowling so I own nothing of the Wizarding world of Harry Potter... sadly.

* * *

_'Dr-Draco Malfoy?' I stuttered. Out of all the guys in the muggle, and wizarding world, I get Draco Malfoy?_

_'Yes ma'am. Is that alright?' Mia asked. No! It was most certainly far from alright!_

_'There's no one else I could have? No one available?' Now I was praying there was someone else, not that there was no one, just somebody, anybody else._

_'No ma'am. It's only Draco available for the time you need in the entire database. Usually people call a couple weeks ahead of time.'_

_'Oh.' Great, I thought. 'He'll do then.'_

_'Okay, he shall be there at 3 then tomorrow.' She said, I nodded even though she couldn't see me._

_'Thank you.' I said, sounding unexcited._

_'You know,' She must've noticed my tone of voice. 'We get a lot of happy customers with Mr. Malfoy's work. Usually gives them what they want.' Oh I bet he does._

_'Okay then, thanks again.' I answered trying to cheer my voice up._

_'You're welcome. Have fun, and bye.' She hung up._

That was yesterday. All night I couldn't sleep. This weekend, and basically the rest of the next week, not only would I have to tolerate the 'Ferret', but I'd also have to pretend he was my boyfriend. The slick haired boy, whom I always wrote about to my parents when he called me a... Mudblood.

Ginny and Harry are going to have a ball with this one. I mean really? Malfoy and me? Granger and Malfoy, Malfoy and Granger, Hermione and Draco, Draco and Hermione? No matter which way you put it it just doesn't seem right, at all. That's just, no. There are no words to describe how wrong that should be, but then again, when I think about Ron being there and me on Malfoy's arm. Even after the war had ended Ron couldn't stand the sight of Malfoy, didn't like anyone to mention him. It's kind of almost as if Ron wished that Malfoy had died during the war.

This little game of pretend may actually be a little bit of, fun.

Being hauled out of my thoughts by the doorbell, I noticed I had been smirking. Shaking that away, I glanced at the clock, 3 pm sharp. Well he certainly is punctual.

Slowly making my way over to my front door, I open it and silver eyes meet brown.

There in my doorway stood Draco Malfoy. In all of his glory. He'd grown since I had last seen him, he still had his semi shaggy, white-blond hair, still towered over me, and still held a stare that a Hungarian Horntail would back down to.

But he also seemed much... bulkier? Like he'd been working out a lot since school ended. He looked much different out of his school robes and in a suit. And before you ask, no not like what a muggle groom would wear on his wedding day but, kind of like he was going to a business meeting. Which, I guess he sort of is. Either way it looked better than those dress robes he had worn to the Yule Ball in fourth year.

'Are you going to invite me in Granger? Or are you not done ogling me yet?' He smirked.

There's something that has definitely not changed. The classic Malfoy smirk. That was the topic of many girls during my time at Hogwarts. Even some of the Gryffindor girls. Not me of course.

I glared at him slightly.

'I was not ogling you, Malfoy.' I said before stepping aside to let him in, then closing the door once he was inside. I half wanted to close it sooner to clip the back of his heel, but I should be nice to the man whose going to play the role of my boyfriend.

Turning around was a sight I never thought I'd see, ever. Draco Malfoy, looking around my apartment.

'Think what you want, Granger, but you were.' He said, looking around and then stopping to eye my bookshelf. Making his way over to it he runs his fingers over the many spines of the books. I cross my arms over my chest, watching him.

'What are you doing?' I ask, causing silver to meet brown once again, and the Malfoy smirk to touch the corners of his lips.

'Just having a look around. What does it look like, Mudblood?'

I narrowed my eyes at him and reached for my wand to hex him out of here because really, this would never work and would be saw right through when we went to the wedding but before I could get it out of my pocket he spoke the Disarming Charm.

'Expelliarmus!' And my wand flew to his hand, causing me to glare at him more.

'Give me my wand you, you...' I said trying to think of a threat.

'Foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach?' He questioned, the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips even more as he repeated my words from 3rd year.

'Surely you must have a better insult than that by now, Granger.' If looks could kill, I'd really have an excuse to miss Harry and Ginny's wedding, because I would be off to Azkaban for murdering Malfoy.

'Just give it back Malfoy.' Irritation could be heard clear in my voice.

'Are you going to hex me?' Maybe.

'No.'

He narrowed his eyes at me this time. Yeah, as if _I'm_ the untrustworthy one here.

'I was only joking when I called you a mudblood, Granger. I'm not like that anymore.' He said with uncertainty in his voice, slowly handing me back my wand.

'Your not?' He shook his head.

'During the war, blood was spilt. Mine was red, and yours was red, everybody's blood was red.'

'Really? Did you think my blood was going to be green?' He laughed.

'No. But up until Fourth year I actually believed that all mudblood blood was gunked up with actual mud, and that Purebloods we're called that because our blood was, well the most pure.' I stared at him.

'You really thought my blood had actual mud from the ground in it?' I could feel a slight smile trying to edge it's way onto my lips as he laughed once again and nodded.

'Yeah I did, but I was brought up that way. That my blood was more important than everybody else's. Espicially Muggle blood, and Mudblood blood.' Just like mine.

I nodded.

'Anyway, you do realize you called a muggles and wizards service right? Would the Draco from school work with muggles?' He asked and I shook my head.

'No.' It's true. During Hogwarts, Draco would never, and I mean _never _be seen associating with muggles, or mud- people like myself. They had to be purebloods for the most part, like Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson.

'Well then there you go.' He floooped down on my couch and propped his feet up on my coffee table.

'So, how 'bout that wedding?'

* * *

'Remember everything?' I asked.

'I work with you in the Muggle Department in the Ministry of Magic because I've grown soft for the poor things,' He said twisting it to his own words before continuing.

'Which I doubt is going to be believable by anyone here, but anyway, we've been dating for 6 months and you adore me.' He adding, smirking over at me as we made our way up to the gates that lead into all our old memories, taking the form of Hogwarts School.

'Yeah, yeah. Go with that.' He laughed, which was really starting to grow on me.

Once we got up to the castle Ginny had assigned part of the castle as my room, under the name 'Hermione Granger plus 1', just wait until she found out who the plus 1 is. Going up to the room I recognized it as none other than the Gryffindor tower.

'So, this is where you lived for the basically 7 years of school, huh?' Draco asked, fingering the red and dull gold curtain around the four poster bed that sat in our room.

The rooms have been change since 7th year, probably for the wedding since now instead of 4 four poster beds in this tower, there is only one huge one smack dab seemingly in the middle of the room, one white dresser with golden trimmings on the edges of the drawers, and golden designs painted down the sides across from the bed, and a large closet that would normally house the clothing of four females, now just two people. Draco, and myself.

'Yes but without the huge bed. I'm sure even in Slytherin you didn't have one bed to share between all of you.' He made a face resembling something of disgust which made me laugh quietly.

'There is no way I would've slept in the same bed as Crabbe or Goyle, and if I had had to Dumbledore would've heard about it first year.'

'How about sharing one with Pansy Parkinson?' I asked, my eyebrows raising before turning and placing one of my favorite shirts on it's hanger and placing it in the closet.

'...Rather Crabbe or Goyle.' That made me laugh and turn to face him to find him lounging, seemingly quite comfortable on our bed.

'Yeah, sure. I heard about fourth year after the Yule Ball, Malfoy.' I said, going back over to my trunk and taking out a pair of my folded up pajama pants.

'Granger's one for gossip? 'Cause that's all it was.'

'Really?' I asked, after placing my pajamas in a dresser drawer. Didn't really seem like gossip back then, the way she hung off his arm after.

'Mhm. She tried, failed, but she tried. Then once she finally realized she wasn't going to get anywhere, she ran out the room and I guess started the rumor, then clung to my arm like a leech to prove her point.' He shrugged before continuing. 'It was good for both our names back then, but I had other things on my mind back then.'

I nodded. To think, this is my only my second, or third, conversation with Malfoy, and it was about whether or not he bedded Parkinson in Fourth year. I shuddered to myself, that thought now gone.

'Okay, so I have to go talk with Ginny, and then when I get back we can talk about what to do, and how to act and stuff.' He nodded in response and I made my way down towards my old common room to find Ginny.

* * *

'Hermione!' A sudden blur of red hair almost knocked me over as I entered what used to be used as a Slytherin house, but was now covered in red and gold. Similar to my room, but a tad bit nicer.

'Hey Gin.' I chuckled and hugged her back. A second later she pulled away and looked at me with a serious, but curious expression on her face.

'Who did you come here with?'

I furrowed my eyebrows.

'Why?' Did she know already? I hadn't been here for more than 20 minutes.

'Cause the Fat Lady of the Gryffindor tower flew through I don't know how many pictures to come and find me and Harry.' My eyes widened slightly. I knew she had looked at Draco oddly before we went in our room.

'What'd she say?' I questioned.

'Just that the guy that went in your room was an old student here at Hogwarts,' She eyed me. 'Who you keeping from us 'Mione?'

'You'll find out later at the gathering you have planned, kay?' She nodded.

'We better.' Harry cut in, walking up and hugging Ginny from behind causing her to smile.

'Hello to you too, Harry.' I stated sarcastically causing Harry to laugh.

'Hello Hermione, it's good to see you.'

'You too.' Just then, another voice cut in.

'Ginny, do you know if Hermione has..' The voice cut off as Ron Weasley came down the stairs and his eyes landed on me. Wow, he hasn't really changed much over the year.

'Hi Hermione.' He almost whispered.

'Hi Ron.' A sad smile tugged at the corner of my lips. I didn't realize how much I missed him. I mean yes I knew I had, but with him being right infront of me now, it became evident just how much.

I focused my attention back on Harry and Ginny. Ginny had a small smile playing on her lips, probably mirroring the one I had.

'I just wanted to see you before tonight, and I have to get back to my date before he starts snooping around and gets lost.' I laughed slightly, knowing Draco he'd find a way to get lost in the Gryffindor tower.

'So he doesn't know his way around the Gryffindor part of the castle, hmm?' Ginny smirked and I paled slightly.

'Ginny, just give it up already. We'll meet him tonight.' Harry stated, kissing her temple and she sighed.

'Fine, fine.' She agreed.

'Okay, well it was nice to see you all.' I looked at Ron and nodded. 'Ron.' I walked out of the old dungeons at a fast paced walk to get away but a hand took hold of my inner elbow, causing me to turn around and face Ron.

'So, you brought a date?' I nodded.

'Can I know who he is?' He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

'You shall find out tonight just as everyone else will,' I stated before continuing. 'But it was nice to see you again.' I smiled at him, which he returned but it didn't reach his eyes. So I knew it was fake.

'Nice to see you again too Hermione.' With that he turned around and headed back down to the dungeons. I sighed. Even after a year, the dull ache in my chest that I thought had been sealed back up, apparently hadn't been. So turning on my heel, I headed back to the Gryffindor tower, and back to my 'boyfriend'.

* * *

There, chapter 2 :) Good, Bad, Review anyway and let me know what you think :)


	3. You're Dating The Ferrett?

Chapter 3 :) Loving the comments, espicially 2. One from **LMJaguar** just for the simplicity of it, plus the use of the word 'dude' haha xD And also from **SerpentofDarkness**. Just made me smile to see a larger comment, so I thank you. And the rest of you for commenting also, greatly apprieciated :)

Disclaimer: Again? Okay. Well I am not J.K Rowling, nor will I ever be so I do not own these characters and I am not making money off of this story.

* * *

It is currently 7:20 pm, 10 minutes before I have to go down to The Great Hall and pretend to be in love with Malfoy. Taking a deep breath, I raise my chin to glance in the bathroom mirror at my hair and makeup. I kept my makeup light, like usual, just eyeliner, a bit of mascara, blush, and some of my favorite lip gloss, while my hair has been tamed down so it has a slight wave to it. Backing up I examine my dress. I didn't exactly know what to wear, didn't want to be too dressed up, but then again I didn't wanna show up under dressed either. So choosing a strapless, knee length, satin, emerald green dress, with a silver beaded belt across my waist was fine, right? Of course it would be, plus green and silver, Slytherin house colors. I saw myself smirk in the mirror. Not even 2 days, and Malfoy's got my brain working like his. Well, not exactly. I don't think I _want_ my brain to work my Malfoy's.

A knock at the door made me almost jump out of my flats. Yes I locked myself in the bathroom, just because we are 'dating' doesn't mean he gets to see me change.

'You almost ready _sweetness_? We have to be down there in about 5 minutes.' Sweetness? I walked over to the door and opened it.

'Yes I am, and don't call me sweetness down there, it's weird.' I stated, taking in his gaping form. Once again, he was dressed in a business like suit, but a little more casual than the one he had worn yesterday. Noticing he still hadn't said anything I glance up at his face and smirk slightly.

'Now whose ogling who Mr. Malfoy?' I questioned and he cleared his throat, then his smirk returned.

'Would've never guessed a Gryffindor as yourself to look so good in Slytherin green, Granger.' He teased.

'Lots of things you don't know about me.' I said walking over to the dresser and picking up my silver clutch off of it. 'Rules again?' He sighed.

'I'm allowed to wrap my arm around your shoulder, and waist. I can hold your hand, put my hand on the small of your back, and while sitting my hand can be on your knee or you lap, but that is only if I'm holding your hand. I can also hug you from behind.' He answered, making his voice sound dull. I've only made him say the rules 2 times... times 5.

'Good.' I smiled, walking back over to him. 'And the others?'

'The others I find to be unbelievable for the little show we're putting on.' He said as we headed down to the old common room. 'You do remember the part where we've been dating for 6 months, right?' He asked and I nodded.

'Of course I remember, I'm the one that made it up.'

'Uh huh, we've been dating six months and I'm not allowed to kiss you?'

'I didn't say that-' He cut me off.

'I'm only allowed to kiss the top of your head, your forehead, cheek and your hand. Come on, Granger.' He said, stopping to look at me.

'Fine, but only short kisses. No trying to inflate your ego here, alright?' He gave me a half smirk before continuing down the hall. I shook my head, _this should be fun._

* * *

I have never felt so nervous standing outside of the doors of The Great Hall in all my life. I was seriously considering if my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

_'I can do this, I can do this.'_ I repeat to myself mentally.

'I can do this.' I whisper aloud causing Draco to look at me.

'You okay, Granger?' I nodded.

'Just nervous I guess.' He smirked.

'Of course you are, your around greatness.' I laughed slightly and punched his shoulder, which was more like a tap but he then proceeded to fake that it had truly injured him.

'You're a wuss Malfoy.' I accused.

'Ah-ah. When in there,' He pointed at the doors. 'It's Draco, and you're Hermione.' I nodded.

'Would seem a little odd if we still called each other by our last names, wouldn't it?' He nodded then took hold of my hand.

'Ready?' He asked. I nodded again, intertwining our fingers together.

'Ready as I'll ever be.'

His turn to nod then slowly open the doors, here we go.

The Great Hall is the most changed room in the castle, well that I've seen so far. The ceiling was still charmed and candles still hung lit aflame, but where the old Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff banners hung, are now crisp, white ones stating the same thing on each, woven in gold: HP & GW.

The 4 long tables in the room where students would sit with their houses have been removed, leaving only the one at the front where the Professors would normally sit. In place of the other 4 were a number of round tables draped in white tablecloths with red trimming along the bottoms and in the middle of the room would be used for a dancefloor I suppose.

But it was as if time suddenly stopped as Malf-ahem, Draco and I walked in. The room that we had heard chattering from down the hall had gone deathly quiet, which is new for the amount of people that stood before us. I think you could even hear a quill drop.

Moving to hide from the gazes behind Draco's arm he began to pull me toward the long table at the front of the room, it was then that I realized that is where the whole wedding party would be seated, and Ginny and Harry sat square in the middle.

'Hi.' I almost whispered once we had reached the table. Ginny jaw had fallen slightly, Harry was staring at Draco, although he either didn't pick up on it or was just used to it. Even Luna's jaw had fallen slightly, and Neville who sat a seat over from Harry was staring at mine and Draco's intertwined hands. And Ron, well he was nowhere to be seen.

'H-hi.' Ginny finally answered.

'Something wrong Weaslette?' Draco questioned which resulted in a glare from both her and Harry, and a firm tug on his arm from me. He cleared his throat.

'Sorry, just used to using that nickname I suppose.' He apologized.

'It's okay I guess. Could we borrow Hermione?' Ginny asked motioning to Luna, and Draco nodded.

'Sure.' He released my hand and kissed my head before Ginny and Luna dragged me into the crowd of people on the dancefloor.

'You look great, Hermione.' Luna complimented to which I smiled at her.

'Thanks, so do you.' I returned the favor looking at her knee length, light yellow dress with tiny straps. It really did look good on her.

'Your dating Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?' Ginny inquired and I nodded.

'Yes. He's not the same person we went to school with.' That wasn't a lie, that was actually the truth.

'Has he called you a..' Ginny paused to think about her sentence before continuing.

'What he used to call you?'

'No, well yes.' I noticed Ginny starting to flame up. 'Hey woah. No attacking him, he doesn't mean it anymore.

'How does he use it then?'

'He's only really used it once, and it was when we first started hanging out. Then I went to hex him for it and he explained to me how he doesn't think of blood as a status anymore. That he didn't care if I was muggleborn, or if I had been brought up by the purest of purebloods, he just enjoyed my company.'

'Is that how you fell for him?' Luna questioned. Time to play it up.

'Yeah.' I smiled softly glancing over at Draco who was still with Harry and Neville. Getting grilled the same way I am no doubt. Ginny sighed so I looked back at her and continued.

'He even works with me.' Both Ginny and Luna's eyebrows shot up.

'He works in the Muggle Department?' Ginny asked and I nodded.

'Wow.' Luna added.

'Told you he's changed.'

'Fine, but that doesn't change the fact that once Ron arrives he isn't going to blow a gasket.' I sighed internally.

'Where is Ron anyway?'

'He said he'd come down later in the night, that he still needed to get ready.' Ginny said waving her hand in no particular direction. 'So Malfoy-' I cut her off.

'Could you call him Draco?' It would help _me _to remember to call him Draco. She nodded.

'Okay, so Draco, he makes you happy?' My turn to nod.

'He does. I know it's crazy with our past, but he's proven that he's changed. And hopefully, he can prove it to you both too?' I pouted.

'I'll give him a chance.' Luna piped up, but I just stared at Ginny who groaned.

'Fine fine, but none of his nickname for me or I can call him Ferret.' I laughed then hugged her which Luna joined in on.

'Thank you both.' I said once we pulled apart.

'You're welcome, but seriously, becareful when Ron comes in.' I nod.

'I know.'

Ginny and Luna walked off. I started to but then got surrounded by all our old friends, Lavendar Brown, Cho Chang, who I can't say I wasn't surprised to see, and many of the others, but this group was all girls wanting to know one thing, how I had gotten Draco Malfoy.

* * *

A little over an hour later I had probably talked to everyone. Professor McGonagall was even there for the happy couple, stating how she couldn't miss Harry Potter getting married. Molly and Arthur Weasley were happy to see me after a year, she even apologized for Ron's actions to which I smiled and said it was fine.

Finally free to myself I walked over to one of the round tables in the corner of the room, one of the many that were empty. I started to think, was I really fine about everything with Ron? I mean I hadn't seen him in over a year and I had thought that the cliched hole in my chest had been sealed, but then seeing Ron today, I felt the dull ache again today. Maybe it hadn't really sealed up. Sighing, I jumped when two arms encircled my waist from behind. I calmed when I heard Draco chuckle from behind me.

'Sorry.' He whispered in my ear, the feeling of his warm breath so close giving me chills.

'It's okay.' I whispered back, subconsciously leaning back in his embrace.

'Potter's watching.' He whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek lightly, then burying his face in my neck.

Letting my eyes roam around, sure enough I found Harry watching us, but trying not to make it noticeable. My eyes locked with his and he looked away causing me to laugh.

'What were him and Neville talking to you about when Ginny and Luna pulled me away earlier?' I questioned as he slowly moved us side to side to the rhythm of the slow music that was playing. He lifted his head and set his chin on my shoulder.

'They wanted to know, well more along the lines of Potter wanted to know how the heck we were dating, and that he'd hex me into next month if I dared to hurt you.' He paused. 'I wasn't aware that even Longbottom was protective of you.' He is?

'He is?' I questioned my thoughts out loud. 'I didn't even know that.'

'Guess hanging around Potter it grows onto you to protect everything around you.' I nodded. I was certainly very protective of things.

'I'm getting a drink, would you like one deary?' He asked, letting go of my waist. I giggled.

'Yes please.' He bowed then walked off in the opposite direction.

If I was witnessing our display, I'd think we were a couple too. I can almost picture Dumbledore saying _'100 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin for fooling us al!.'_ I chuckled to myself, only for it to get cut off by someone grabbing my inner elbow roughly, turning me to face them. My shocked gaze found Ron Weasley to be the one latched onto my arm.

'You're dating the bloody Ferret? How could you?' He spat, his face as red as his hair. Oh no. Weasley anger gene.

'Ronald, you're hurting me.' I stated trying to tug my arm away from him for him to only tighten his grip on it slightly.

'After everything he's done, everything he's said to not only you, but Harry, and me, then you go off and date him?' More tugging on my part.

'He's different now.' He scoffed.

'Different as in what? He decided not to shag you on the first date?' My jaw fell slightly.

'That is enough Ronald. Let go of me.' I tugged harder on my arm but he wouldn't let go.

'Tell me why you're dating Malfoy.' I was about to answer when a voice cut me off.

'I think it's time you went to go see your friend Potter, Weasel.' I looked up at Draco, remember the stare I said that could basically scare off a Hungarian Horntail? Yeah, this stare would make even Lord Voldemort cower down underneath it if he'd still been alive.

'Sod off, Ferret. This is between me and Hermione.' Ron said turning to face him, his grip on my arm loosening lightly once he saw the look Draco was giving him. Told you.

'Ms. Granger isn't really any of your concern, however she is my concern so unless you'd like to have me perform the Crucio curse on you, I suggest you let go of my girlfriend.' Wow.

I stared at Draco as Ron let go of my arm, mumbled something then stalked off towards Harry. Draco came closer and took hold of my arm gently.

'I'm fine, really.' He said nothing, just narrowed his eyes. Then slowly proceeded to lift my arm and gently press his lips against the bend of my inner elbow, then press another kiss to my palm before closing his hand around mine.

'Come on.' He began to pull me towards the doors to leave. I placed my hand on his arm to stop him and he looked at me, his eyes hiding something. I furrowed my eyebrows a little bit then let it go, if it happened again I'd ask him.

'Can I say good night to Harry and Ginny?' He nodded and let go of my hand. I began to walk over to their table when I felt an arm wrap around my waist, looking to my side I saw Draco with his gaze set on something. Following it, it lead right to a very red-faced Ron, standing beside Harry and Ginny. Whose face was slightly pink. Oh boy.

'Gin, Harry. Me and Draco are gonna call it a night, we'll see you tomorrow?' Ginny turned to look at me and nodded.

'At 2, Me, Harry, Luna, and Neville are headed to Hogsmeade. You and Draco could come if you want.' I couldn't help but notice she left Ron out, I nodded.

'We will, night.'

'Night.' She and Harry both said in unison.

Draco gave one last glare at Ron before taking hold of my hand again and leading me out of the Great Hall, not once releasing my hand until we got up to our room.

* * *

So, Ron... Yeah, if you love Ron this may not be the story for you right now xD He hates Malfoy so why would he like the thought of Hermione with him? So xD And Draco, the thing 'hidden in his eyes' will come out later I promise, and the way he's acting :) Review please!


	4. Cloudy Eyes

So my inbox will not stop filling in with story/author alerts, and favorites, and my mom looks at me oddly whenever it says I have a review cause I make this squeak sound like a mouse xD But anyway, one review I want to point out scared the bloody daylights out of me while reading it, the one by **DensiShine **xD I think my heart actually stopped haha So thank you all for reviewing and adding my story to your favorites and everything else :)

Disclaimer: You really like to rub it in my face that I am not, or will never be J.K Rowling. Also that I will never own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything. Meanie.

* * *

Once we finally got back up to our room he released my hand and walked over to the bed, then sat on it and proceeded to take off his shoes all the while I stared at him.

'Pretty good job down there if I do say so myself.' He stated, placing his shoes over in the corner of the room with his other shoes. I nodded, then gathered some clothes and went in the bathroom.

'Yeah. I don't know what was wrong with Ronald though, he wasn't like that earlier.' I said while beginning to take off what makeup I had put on. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Draco lean against the frame of the doorway, looking at him he had his arms crossed across his broad chest.

'Did he know then that we are dating?' He questioned.

I shook my head. 'No.'

'Well then there you have it. Everybody in the Wizarding world knows that he hates me, so then you show up to his sister's wedding declaring me as your boyfriend, and well, you know the rest.' He walked over to the mirror and ruffled up the front of his hair.

'Well you were pretty convincing while he had hold of my arm.' I mentioned, going back to removing my makeup but watching him at the same time. I noticed that he tensed up slightly, then went back to normal.

'He shouldn't have grabbed you like that. I would've said something even if I wasn't here with you tonight.'

'If you weren't with me you wouldn't be here at all.' I laughed slightly, standing on my tiptoes to get a better view to see if all of it was gone. Deciding it was, I walked over to the garbage can and threw out the wipe I had been using. Turning back around was not a sight I thought I was going to see.

Draco stood infront of the mirror, shirtless. Well, I was right when I said he had gotten bulkier. The muscles in his arms were definitely larger than they had been in school. Not to sound cheesy, but I swear he looked like one of those models from the muggle clothing line Abercrombie & Fitch. He leaned back away from the mirror and started undoing his belt causing me to clear my throat. He glanced over at me and his signature smirk appeared.

'Have a good look, Granger. All part of the deal.' He slid the belt through the loops of his pants and began to undo the button causing me to turn ten different shades of red, then run out the bathroom, earning a hearty laugh from him.

* * *

After a good 20 minutes, he finally made his way out of the bathroom, clad in only a towel.

'Oh, for Merlin's sake Malfoy. You could've brought clothes in there you know.' I told him, covering my face with my hands. He chuckled.

'You're allowed to look. This is what you paid for after all.' I suppose, and it's not as if he's hideous, quite the opposite really.

Slowly uncovering my face, I yelped and jumped backwards from my spot on the bed when I found him standing directly infront of me. He laughed and went over to the closet. I felt my cheeks start to turn red again when he started to open his towel so I looked down at the sheets on the bed. What am I doing? I'm 23 years old, and I'm acting like I'm 14 again. Deciding to sneak a peak, I was disappointed to find he had already put on his pajama pants. Oh well, still get his chest, and arms to stare at.

Getting up from my spot on the bed I made my way into the bathroom, and got hit with the smell of... Axe? Walking over to the shower, I moved the curtain and sure enough, a bottle of Axe body wash was sitting there in the corner. Hmm, didn't really think Draco'd be an Axe kind of guy, but then again I don't really know much about him anymore. Not that I ever really knew him I suppose.

After I showered, got dried off, and put on my pajamas I was about to go out of the bathroom when a male voice other than Draco's in our room stopped me.

'Your here with Ms. Granger?' The voice asked Draco.

'Yeah, she's very special to me.' I furrowed my eyebrows. Whose he talking to? It doesn't sound like anybody from the wedding party.

'I see.' The person drawled. 'Since when?' He questioned Draco.

'About six months ago.'

Then there was silence. Guess it's my time to make myself known.

'Draco, could I borrow your-' My voice cut off at the sight of the usually empty picture, to be filled now from the waist up with none other than Severus Snape. I hadn't seen him since, well.. after Voldemort's snake, Nagini attacked him.

'Hello there, .' Snape said, eyeing me.

'Hello Professor.' It was different seeing him again after 6 years.

My eyes flicker to Draco, to see him extend his hand out to me which I take and walk up to his side.

'Is your father aware of your current choice of girlfriend, Draco?' Snape asked, to which Draco shook his head.

'No, and I don't see how it matters. We do not agree on blood status anymore. I'd tell mother sooner.' He stated.

'I see.' Snape mumbled.

'Can I say something?' I asked, causing both men to move their attentions to me. Draco nodded.

Taking a deep breath, I began and just let the words fall from my lips. What I'd say if I was in this situation for real.

'Professor Snape, sir. When you were alive I know you cared a great deal for Draco, whether your showed it or not, and you always had the best intentions for him, watching over him while he attended school here at Hogwarts, and possibly reporting his actions back to his father..' Snape just stared at me with his dark, emotionless eyes, so I continued.

'But now Draco's older, and can make his own decisions on what makes him happy, and who makes him happy. If it's me, then I'm lucky to have a guy as great as him.'

By the time I had finished, Draco was smiling at me. A look of astonishment in his silver eyes, much brighter than they had been earlier. There was something else I couldn't quite pin-point, so I just smiled back slightly.

'Could I talk to Draco, in private?' Snape asked drawing my attention back to him and away from Draco.

I nodded and went back in the bathroom, but not before Draco kissed my forehead.

Once the bathroom door had been shut, I pressed my ear against the wood, but heard nothing. Darn it. Snape must have asked Draco to use the Imperturabable charm - otherwise known as the silencing charm- on the room so I couldn't hear anything. I sighed and stepped away from the door, may as well brush my teeth.

* * *

A couple minutes later the bathroom door opened and Draco walked through. I glanced at him in the mirror as he walked over to me and hugged me from behind. I furrowed my eyebrows at him in the mirror. He then lifted one of his hands up and placed his index finger against his lips, then lowered his arm back around my waist, and his head inclined towards my shoulder.

'I don't trust Snape, even dead he's still sneaky. So any thoughts of you forcing me down in the common room to sleep on one of the couches are dismissed. We still must act as a couple while in there, and speak as one in here tonight, got it?' He finished, all the while whispering softly in my ear.

I nodded.

Good practise I suppose to act in here as well.

'How do you manage to still look adorable with toothpaste on the edges of your mouth?' He questioned, catching me off guard.

'What?' I asked staring at his reflection. He shook his head and let me go.

'Clearly you cannot think with me in here, I'll be in our bed.' He kissed my cheek, then went out the door.

The heck?

Furrowing my eyebrows at my own reflection, the words he whispered in my ear moments ago hit me.

Oh. _Duh._

We still have to be a couple in the room. How did that thought manage to vanish so quickly from my mind?

Oh, maybe because a shirtless Malfoy kept staring me back in the mirror, and his breath against my ear and neck affected my brain to process thoughts quickly, again.

_'Oh Merlin.' _I whispered.

I'm turning back into a 14 year old girl again I tell you.

Slowly making my way out the bathroom my eyes land on Draco laying beneath the covers, eyes closed, with his hands behind his head making the muscles in his arms flex. Making my way over to the bed, I lift the covers and crawl in beside him keeping a couple of inches between us. Only to have myself pulled into his chest, and his arms wrap around my waist a little tightly. I wonder if Draco felt my body tense up, I sure did.

I haven't slept in the same bed as a guy, or anyone, since, well Ron. Plus, I can say all that stuff I said about _Draco, _but at the end of the day, now, it's still _Malfoy's_ arms around me. The guy who pestered me everyday for 7 years of my life.

Glancing down at his arms, my eyes are drawn to something I had forgotten that he had up until now. Slowly, I lift my own hand to trace the faint silhouette of what is left of his old Dark Mark. He turned over his arm and I glance up at his face.

His eyes now have gone back to that cloudy greyish color from earlier. Almost telling his thoughts through his stormy eyes.

Hesitantly I lift my head up off his chest and press my lips against his cheek softly, then pull away to have his gaze lock with mine.

'You don't have to hide.' I whisper, staring into his eyes.

He nods.

'Night, Hermione.' I layed my head on his chest again.

'Goodnight Draco.'

Slowly I close my eyes, but not before catching a glimpse of Professor Snape's eerie eyes watching.

* * *

So Snape's kinda creepy at the end XD Haha and sorry this took a little longer than normal, found out I passed into grade 12 :) So my parents were bringing me everywhere haha but its still here none the less xD


	5. Mudblood

Hi Hi :) So I'm not the only one that found Snape creepy at the end of the last chapter, good haha If I was I'd be a little scared. That'd actually be creepy if it was anyone, just the fact that it was Snape made it a little creepier xD And thank you to those who have given me constructive criticism, I have taken it into consideration and I shall try to keep them in mind :)

Disclaimer:I have told you already I am not J.K Rowling. If I was I would not be writing on fanfiction, and as said before Ron and Hermione would _not _be canon. And also, no, I do not own The Three Broomsticks.

* * *

The walk down to Hogsmeade was, interesting, to say the least.

Once again, Draco and I were split apart, Draco going with Harry and Neville, and myself going with Ginny and Luna. I don't know about Draco, but I was once again pestered on our relationship. More questions on how we got together, and more importantly to Ginny; why I chose _Malfoy._

"Girls." I turn to face them in the small shop we're currently in. "He's changed, I've told you that about 20 times since we left Hogwarts earlier."

"Changed my foot, he called me 'Weaslette' this morning when I said hi to him. I was trying to be nice for your sake, then he goes and calls me that." Ginny said while eyeing a purple sparkly scarf hanging on off a hanger on the wall.

"Of course you were, and did your friendliness towards him include calling him a Ferret afterwards?" I questioned.

She nodded.

"You bet I did."

I shook my head and laughed, which was followed by the two other girls.

A little while later Ginny and Luna insisted I go with them to The Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeer, and I agreed. Only after I went to go and check out the new bookstore they had there. They rolled their eyes at me before laughing and nodding their heads then heading off.

Glancing up at the clock above my head on the wall, I noticed that was half an hour ago. Hmm, they hadn't sent out a search party? Better get going before they decide to do just that.

A few moments later I purchased a couple old, rugged books and started off towards The Three Broomsticks, but my path was blocked when someone decided to step out infront of me from an alley way, causing me to bump into their back and stumble back until I fell.

"Sorry." I apologized while getting back up to my feet and dusting myself off.

"Why would you say sorry? It was my fault for spying, Granger."

I looked up to meet the smirk of Draco Malfoy plastered against his lips.

"The girls actually sent out a search party?" I laughed slightly.

He shook his head.

"Nope, haven't seen them, or you, all day actually. Just got away from Longbottom and Pothead, did you know Longbottom and Loony are together?"

I glared at him slightly and punched his arm, making him frown.

"Firstly, I don't mind when you call Harry by his last name, but don't call him Pothead, and second it's Luna, not Loony, and thirdly, yes I was aware they're together. It'd take a blind man not to notice they're here together." I once again started my walk over to The Three Broomsticks, with Draco following behind rubbing the spot on his arm I smacked.

"Fine." He said simply and took a couple large steps to be at my side.

"And don't call Ginny 'Weaslette', it annoys her to no end."

He laughed.

"I noticed. She turned a shade lighter than her hair and mumbled a 'Damn Ferret' of what I heard, was quite funny actually."

"Yeah yeah, but please stop. Trying to convince people you've changed is hard enough without you resorting back to your old nicknames." I paused and looked at him.

"Espicially mine."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead before letting his grey eyes lock onto mine.

"I said I was sorry for calling you.." He paused thinking of what to say before continuing. "That _word_ while we were growing up. I have changed, otherwise I wouldn't have let you sleep in the same bed with me last night."

I nodded.

Suddenly his Malfoy smirk was tugging at the corner of his lips again.

"Wouldn't that have been a pity, Granger? Not having me to snuggle up to at night, guess you'd have to resort to your dreams of me." He teased.

"I do not dream of you, Malfoy. And even if I did, they wouldn't be dreams, more along the terms of nightmares."

He let out a small laugh before pulling open the door.

"Ladies first."

"Thank you."

I walked inside and looked around, trying to spot Ginny and Luna. Which wasn't hard really. Just have to look for the fiery locks, or the blond ones that rivaled Draco's platinum hair. Feeling a hand slip into mine, I don't have to look to know it's Malfoy. Only have to feel the electric shock go through my fingertips and up my arm to inform me just fine, not that I'd tell him.

My eyes land on Ginny's head and walk over to them.

"Hey." I announce my arrival, then take a seat across from them.

"Hey," She turns her attention to Draco as he takes a seat next to me. "Where are Harry and Neville, _Ferret_?"

Draco chuckles slightly.

"I don't know now. I saw 'Mione and got distracted, _Ginny_." He stated, using her name instead of his perferred nickname.

Ginny eyed him for a couple moments then nodded her head.

"Fine, I'll take that answer, only because it's cute, but if they're not here in 10 minutes it's your job to go out and find them, got it?"

Draco saluted her causing me to giggle.

"I'll go get us something to drink." Draco announced, rising up from my left and pecking my head before walking up to the counter.

I smiled in his direction.

"Has he said 'I love you' to you yet?" Luna asked.

_Huh?_

"It's obvious that he loves you Hermione." Luna continued. "Has he said it?"

"Well I'm hoping he has, they've been together for 6 months." Ginny cut in, looking at me.

Well, I think even now my face may rival the Weasley hair color, beacuse I can certainly feel it heating up. Draco and I actually hadn't discussed this topic.

Guess our acting is better than I thought.

"He has, hasn't he?" Ginny inquired further, full on staring at me now.

I was about to answer when Draco came back over to us and sat down two mugs of Butterbeer on the table and sat back down by me. _Thank god_.

"Malfoy, have you told Hermione you love her?"

Sneaking a peek over at him, I'd have to say it was a good thing that his mug hadn't actually touched his lips. Otherwise, I have a strong feeling that the contents wouldn't been spat all over the table by the look on his already pale face.

This is probably why Neville is so fond of Luna. She is never, and I mean _never, _afraid to ask you something.

"Um, personal question there, Lovegood." Draco answered, placing his mug back down on the table infront of him.

"How 'bout an answer to said question, _Ferret._" Ginny cut in, once again eyeing Malfoy.

"Ginny!" I whisper shouted at her. "It is a personal question, and if Draco doesn't wish to answer it he shouldn't-" My voice was cut off by Draco's overpowering one.

"Of course I've said I love her, _Weaslette._" He glared at her slightly before looking at Luna and continuing.

"So to answer your question, Lovegood, yes. I've told her that I love her many times, and to answer any further questions about the fact, yes I do love her a lot, and I'm pretty certain in the matter that she loves me back or else I wouldn't be seated here with you, kay?"

Ginny and Luna just nodded.

_Wow._

Sighing, I took hold of Draco's hand under the table and intertwined our fingers together, to which he pulled his hand away from my grasp and draped his arm around the back of my chair so I could lean into him.

Hearing the door once again open, I looked up in time for the other boys to come in, followed by one that caused Draco to tense up beside me. Once they got seated I was inbetween Draco, and Ron.

_Greaaat._

Well, I could technically say _Draco_ was seated by Ron, since I've been pulled so close to Draco that I may as well have abandoned by own chair and be seated on his lap. Which wasn't exactly going unnoticed by everyone at our table.

And you could tell by the air inbetween us all that it suddenly got awkward. I believe, you could actually cut the tension with a butchers knife.

Draco suddenly began gently rubbing his fingertips up and down my arm, causing goosebumps to rise all over my skin. Glancing up at his face slightly, I know he knows the affect he's having on me.

How do I know that he knows? How do you think? The Malfoy smirk has once agained reared it's ugly head and is settling on his pink lips. Now I may not know a lot about Draco, but I know even he wouldn't dare smirk now unless he knew what he was doing, and he just sat there. Staring into space, doesn't even need to look down at me to realize it.

"Hermione." A voice brought my thoughts away from Draco. "Could I talk to you?"

I looked over and realized the voice came from Ron.

"Without, Malfoy." He added.

Draco glared at him slightly, and I sighed then nodded.

* * *

Ron lead me just outside The Three Broomsticks before turning to face me, a look on his face I couldn't quite read well. It was new on him.

"You wanted to talk?"

That's when he began to laugh quietly. It wasn't his normal, happy laugh though, this was a humorless laugh.

"This is all too funny, you do know that right?"

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I don't understand, what's funny exactly?" I asked.

"You and Malfoy as a couple. This whole little skit you both are putting on."

I felt my eyes widen a tad. _Oh god, _how in the world did he figure it out? Of all people to figure it out first, I thought it would be Harry, not Ron.

"What are you talking about, Ronald?" I asked, my voice laced with confusion.

He chuckled.

"You and Malfoy being 'in love'" He lifted his hands to put quotations around 'in love', then folded them across his chest to continue.

"You really think _Malfoy_, Draco Malfoy, of all people could _change?_ I thought you were supposed to be named 'The Brightest Witch of our age'?"

"Ron, it really isn't any of your business on who I date."

"Or fake date, in your case, right?" He asked smugly.

True or not, this is really just getting down right annoying.

"And what proof do you have to go on to back up this theory of yours?" I ask, crossing my own arms across my chest, mirroring his stance.

"Well, seems so sudden for one. You didn't tell anyone and then suddenly, you show up at Ginny and Harry's wedding with Malfoy on your arm, blimey, Rita Skeeter wouldn't have passed up the opportunity to write about that now would she? That Malfoy was taking an interest in _my_ Hermione."

"'Your Hermione'? I am not yours to own, Ronald. I never was." I snap, pointing my finger at him.

He slapped down my hand, ignoring my comment to go on.

"I haven't seen you kiss either. The Malfoy from back in school wouldn't care where he stop to kiss a girl, just as long as he did."

"Well I am sorry that we don't want to go around kissing infront of everyone here, and once again, I do believe that is none of your business."

Once again, he ignored me.

"He probably doesn't want to get your Mudblood germs all over him."

Suddenly I felt my chest start to tighten, and feel cold.

He just...

I knew the hurt was slowly but surely making it's prescnce known on my face, because Ron started to visibly panic.

"No, 'Mione, I didn't-"

I don't want to hear anymore from him, so slowly I turn my back to him and go back inside to Draco.

"Hermione!" I heard him calling my name, but right now I don't really care.

"What happened?" Draco asked while getting up, noticing the tears that had began to blur my vision.

"What'd he do?" Draco continued, his glare fixed on Ron.

"Mudblood." I whispered and looked up at his face, taking into notice that his eyes had darkened upon looking at Ron.

"You, of all people. Someone who is supposed to be her friend, go and call her a Mudblood?" Draco asks, the tone of his voice daring Ron to say the wrong thing.

There were a collective amount of gasps from our table.

"What?" Ginny added.

"Oh calm down you lot, I didn't mean it."

"Then what in the world were you talking to her about that you even had to mention the word?" I heard Ginny shout.

Her face was probably the color of a tomato as of right now.

But the word was still buzzing in my ears. I hadn't been called in it so long, I honestly had forgotten how much the word actually hurt me.

Looking back up at Draco, he looks to be absolutely seething, like a pot that was about to boil over.

"Draco." I whispered.

He looked down at me and nodded his head. He took hold of my bag, and then gently held my hand and lead me out of The Three Broomsticks and headed back up towards to castle.

* * *

Once in our room I collapsed on the bed. I didn't want to break infront of Draco, to let him know that this was how he made me for all those years in school. That behind the tough girl persona I put on infront of him, that at night, when my mind was wondering about, this was what would most likely happen. Crying myself to sleep. I know it's pathetic, poor girl right?

But, it hurts. Espicially to be called it by someone whose supposed to be your friend.

So to block Malfoy from seeing my tears, I latched onto my pillow to bury my face in it. Sniffing, I felt the bed dip behind me and then two strong arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Come here." Draco whispered gently in my ear.

I shook my head.

He sighed.

"Please?" He whispered again.

I still didn't want to, but this time, something in his voice made me want to cuddle up to him. So, slowly I untangled my fingers from the pillow and turned to face him, letting him finally see what the word does to the strong Gryffindor girl behind closed doors.

He was frowning when I looked up at his face.

His eyes tell a lot about him. Searching his eyes now, I could trace worry in them, and sadness.

He lifted one of his hands and placed it on my cheek lightly, and began to brush away my fallen tears with his thumb.

"Is this how I made you feel in school?" He questioned, still whispering.

I nodded, and his frown seemed to deepen further.

Slowly, he bowed his head down and lightly kissed the bridge of my nose before he slid down so we were at eye level and leaned his forehead against mine gently.

"I want you to know that I am truly sorry for every bit of pain I caused you while growing up. Every name, or hurtful thing I said to you, I take it back." He whispered, looking into my eyes the entire time.

I nodded slightly.

"You have no idea how much I want to Crucio his ass until it matches his hair for making you cry." He said with all seriousness.

But I still couldn't help laugh a little.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips then pulled me into his chest.

"Go to sleep for now, I'll wake you up in a couple hours." He whispered into my hair then kissed my head.

I closed my eyes, it wasn't hard at all to fall asleep with his heart beating under my ear.

* * *

Slowly opening my eyes I was met with no heartbeat, or warmth beside me. Glancing around the room, I heard movement in the bathroom so I layed my head back down and closed my eyes again.

They stung a little from the crying but thats normal. Slowly stretching, I felt all the kinks in my muscles just seem to fly away.

Opening my eyes once again I sighed in contentment as the bathroom door swung open. Looking over, I saw Draco in just jeans and his hair slightly damp.

He looked over and me and gave a small smile once he found my eyes were indeed opened.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty, good sleep you had then?"

"I guess." I repsonded, sitting up and running my fingers through my hair to comb out any knots. "You know who Sleeping Beauty is?" I questioned, smiling.

He smiled back and nodded.

"Yes, my mother did read me muggle literature when I was younger, even the ones for girls." He stated walking over to the bed, his smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Once he reached me he pried my fingers away from my hair, and held my hands in his before bending down and kissing the top of my head, then lowering his head so his mouth was level to my ear.

"Although, I think she needs to sleep a couple more years. She's got nothing on you." He teased, then pressed his lips against the spot behind my ear sending shivers up my spine.

Pulling my hands away I shoved him away.

"Screw off, Malfoy." I said, feeling my cheeks and ears start to heat up.

He chuckled and sat on the bed.

"What time is it?" I questioned.

"About 8:30, you slept for sometime."

"You were supposed to wake me up!" I smacked his bare chest, causing my cheeks to heat up a tad more.

"And go put on a bloody shirt or something, you own enough." I continued.

Once again he chuckled but got up and walked over to the closet and pulled on a black wife-beater, the black seeming darker over his pale skin.

But there's this thing with wife-beaters and guys with muscular arms, makes the muscles seem to buldge, _Merlin help me._

He made his way back over to me and sat back where he was, this time however I decided not to look at him cause I know he'll mock me somehow by how red my face must be.

"So," He began. "I'm saying it's safe to say I can call Weasel any name that I perfer, because he made my 'girlfriend' cry herself to sleep, but I do believe I am entitled to know _why _it is that he called you that name. What were you talking about?"

Sighing, I lifted my head to see him staring intently at me.

"He wanted to talk to me about how he figured out that we're not actually dating."

Draco's eyebrows rose.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"He didn't really have proof of it though, he just said that it was sudden and that Rita Skeeter would've noticed if you had taken in interest in me."

"And that's where he called you it?"

"No," I shook my head and looked at my lap before continuing.

"He brought up the fact that he hasn't seen us, um, he hadn't seen us kiss, and he said it was probably because you didn't wanna get my Mudblood germs all over you."

After a few seconds of no movement I snuck a glance up at his face, which was blank.

"Well what does he bloody think I'm to do? Grab you and shove my tongue down your throat infront of everyone?" He said after a few more moments.

My face started to heat up again and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, if he wants to see a kiss. Then he will." He continued.

"He _will?_" I questioned, looking up at Draco once again.

He nodded and looked at me, taking in the rosiness of my cheeks causing him to smirk.

"What? Scared to kiss me infront of everyone, Granger? Scared you won't be able to control yourself?" He teased.

I narrowed my eyes at him and shoved his shoulder causing him to chuckle.

"I most definitely am not worried to lose control with you, Malfoy." I stated.

I think I paled slightly when my words caused his smirk to grow.

Slowly, he crawled to the spot infront of me and sat on his feet so his knees were bent. He reached forward and pulled the covers from my legs and crawled overtop of them so they were now behind him. Reaching forward again, he took hold of my hips gently, and pulled my body closer to his so that now he rested inbetween my legs and I was slightly leaned back on my hands.

Keeping his hands on my hips, he leaned forward to press his forehead against mine so he hovered over my body slightly and he stared into my eyes.

The smirk on his lips eased into a light smile as he started sliding his hand up the side of my body. My eyes began to flutter closed, then a slight intake of breath hit once his fingertips grazed over some of the exposed skin he caused by lifting my shirt while sliding his hand up.

He chuckled quietly as he slid his hand up to my cheek and over my jawline. He gently rubbed the pad of his thumb across my bottom lip, and out of habit I pressed my lips against his thumb lightly. Then opened my eyes.

His eyes were looking down at my lips as he lowered his hand back down to the bed. Flickering his gaze up to meet mine, I noticed the silver of his eyes had darkened slightly.

His gaze flickered back to my lips again, and he started to lean in so my eyelids fluttered closed once again.

A few seconds later nothing I expected to happen, did. So I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of his voice at my ear.

"Can you control yourself, Hermione?" He whispered softly in my ear, before kissing that spot again.

Not trusting my voice I chose not to answer, but to swallow hard instead. I felt him smirk against my ear.

"Guess we'll have to find out tomorrow, now won't we?"

With that, he rose from his spot on the bed and went in the bathroom shutting the door.

Opening my eyes, the only sound I heard was my semi-hard breathing. _That little._

"Malfoy!" I shouted and threw my pillow at the bathroom door.

From inside I heard a deep, hearty laugh.

* * *

There we are folks :) xD

A kiss is promised for the next chapter, according to Draco, but who ever knows if we can listen to him, huh? Have to wait and see :P


	6. Hermiones Gryffindor and Slytherin Pride

Hello again :) I thank you all again for reading and reviewing, favoriting, alerting, etc for this story :) Other than that I don't really have anything to say other than I was listening to a certain band and it sparked an idea for conversation down below, how you all will react to said band, I shall find out in reviews xD

Disclaimer:I do not own, nor do I claim to own anything to do with Harry Potter. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling and her imagination. I'm just here to merely corupt said characters, but am in now way getting paid for it. And no I do not own the lyrics used in this chapter either. Or Weasleys Wizards Wheezes.

* * *

After waking up and detangling myself away from Malfoy's limbs, showering, and successfully sneaking out on a still slumbering Malfoy, I found myself heading to Ginny and Harry's room in the old Slytherin dungeons.

As I opened the door, I couldn't help notice the flash of red fly by the door. Going inside was surely a sight to see. Ginny was dancing around the newly color assorted dungeon; still in her pajamas mind you with earplugs connected to what looked like an ipod.

A couple minutes later after I closed the door, and watching Ginny dance like no one's watching, as I guess she thinks she is, she finally spun around and saw me leaning back against the door and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Hermione!" She shrieked pulling a headphone out of her ear and clutched at her chest. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Only a few minutes." I responded standing straight up and walking over to her.

"I didn't even hear you come in, or see you for that matter."

"That'd be because of your little show of dancing," I laughed. "What the heck are you listening to to cause that reaction? Haven't seen you dance around that much since Harry proposed to you."

"This muggle band, they're great, and kinda cute." She said clutching at her ipod.

"But don't tell Harry I said that." She added as an after thought and I laughed and nodded.

"Here, listen." She said before taking the other headphone out of her ear and handed me them.

I placed them in my ears and she pressed play causing the music from where she paused it to flood into my eardrums.

_'On the other side of the world, it don't matter._

_I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two._

_I still feel it everytime, it's just something that you do_

_Now ask me why I want to_

_It's everything about you, you, you_

_everything that you do, do do._

_From the way that we touch, baby_

_To the way that you kiss on me_

_It's everything about you, you, you'  
_

I pulled out one headphone as she paused the music and nodded my head.

"They're good, whoever they are." I stated and Ginny gave me an odd look.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just thought that you of all people would know who they were, maybe if you heard their single?"  
Reading in-between Ginny's words and the look on her face I knew she was asking if I wanted to hear it. Sighing, I nodded my head and placed the headphone back at it's place in my ear. Then suddenly, I had to admit, a familiar tune filled in through my ears.

_'You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up to cover up,_

_being the way that you are is enough._

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_everyone else but you._

_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else,_

_the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell'  
_

Once I started tapping my foot to the beat I saw Ginny smirk, so I pulled out a headphone.

"Ginny, is Malfoy rubbing off on you? You're smirking." I stated and she scoffed.

"No way, you're acting more like him. What with sneaking in here like you did earlier and watching me." She narrowed her eyes at me playfully before giggling. "So, do you know who they are?"

"One Direction, right?" I asked and she nodded.  
"And let me guess, _Harry _Styles is your favorite?" I smirked at her.

"Oh hush, and now you're smirking, so I believe Malfoy's rubb-" She cut herself off then made a face of disgust.  
"I am not finishing that sentence, whether or not Malfoy rubs off on you in anyway, shape, or form is a disturbing thought to the innocent mind.

I felt myself start turning red.

"So, got anymore of that One Direction?" I asked, hoping to change the topic.

* * *

About an hour, to an hour and a half later Luna joined in on our little One Direction session. Apparently, Luna had a little thing for the blonde one, Niall, and like Ginny, I was sworn to secrecy not to tell Neville.

So as soon as Harry came down the stairs we all hushed up. Oh, and to be clear, Harry _Potter _came down the stairs, not Styles. Think Ginny might've up and had a bloody heart attack if Harry Styles came down the stairs.

"Well, it certainly got quiet here all of a sudden." Harry stated, raising an eyebrow at the three of us causing us to all start giggling.

Shaking his head he walked over and sat down on the couch next to Ginny and placed his arm around the back of the couch around her. Ginny inturn cuddled into his side.

"Malfoy actually let you out his sights, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"I snuck out on him. He was chopping wood when I left."

That statement made everyone laugh.

"Think Malfoy's getting under your skin there, Hermione. Sneaking out, tsk tsk." Harry tutted.

"She was smirking earlier too, it was 'eerily similar to Malfoy's. Creeped me out." Ginny added, cuddling even closer to Harry. If that was even possible.

"Bet he'll be out looking for you once he wakes up, espicially after yesterday." Luna voiced up from her spot on the floor by the couch.

I frowned at the memory of Ron instantly.

"I still can't believe he said that." I said starting to pick at the edges of my shorts.

"Don't worry about it. Gin here tore into him once we left. Was something that might've scared a Death Eater." Harry shuttered at the memory.

I grinned a little bit.

"You didn't have to do that Ginny."

"Oh yes I did. He had no reason to go and call you that, or question your relationship with Malfoy."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"He told me what you guys were talking about. Where he even came up with the idea that you and Malfoy could be faking everything I have no idea." Ginny said.

"I know," Luna agreed. "It's obvious you guys care about each other."

Once again I felt my cheeks heat up, but Ginny just kept talking, effectively ignoring it.

"And his proof was totally off, I mean not seeing you guys kiss? We're not all like how him and Lavender were back in sixth year, everywhere you went you bumped into them attached at the lips." Ginny shuttered before continuing.  
"I mean, yes, it's a little weird that you fell for Malfoy, but it's kinda cute too. How he protects you and stuff."

I just nodded.  
Well, according to Malfoy last night they were gonna see a kiss, probably soon.

"I have a feeling this may go into a girly conversation so I'm going to ask Ginny, if you told Hermione what we found last night." Harry turned to face Ginny.

"Oh! I'll be back." Ginny said as she got up and ran upstairs to where Harry came down the stairs moments ago.

Furrowing my eyebrows I looked at Harry.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"You'll find out."

I was about to respond when Ginny bounded down the stairs and threw something on Harry's lap, then ran infront of me holding up a black cloak, with the Slytherin crest on it.

I once again raised an eyebrow at her.

"You found a Slytherin cloak?" I questioned.

She rolled her eyes at me in return.

"We found Malfoy's old school robes."

"And how are you so sure they're Draco's?"

"Because _'Malfoy'_ is stitched right here."

She lifted up the back of it and sure enough. In tiny silver stitching was the name 'Malfoy'.

"Where'd you find it?" I asked as she handed me the cloak.

"In this hidden compartment thingy in our closet, guess me and Harry are in Draco's old room."

"What a joy." Harry added, causing me to giggle.

Ginny then handed me a Slytherin colored scarf, must've been the thing she threw at Harry. It looked like my Gryffindor one, except green replaced red, and grey replaced gold.

"Let me guess, Draco's?" I questioned, to which Ginny nodded.

"You should wear them." Luna said rising to her feet.

"They're not mine to wear."

"Oh please. Guaranteed, you've probably worn something of Malfoy's in your 6 months of dating."

What is with whenever anyone mentions something that should be inappropriate to do with Malfoy, I turn redder than the Weasleys hair?

Harry groaned to himself.

"And you never know, Hermione, might give you a bit of luck." Ginny stating, waggling her eyebrows at me.

Once again, Harry groaned.

"Could you please keep the imagery of a naked Malfoy going anywhere near the closest thing I have to a sister, it's disturbing."

I laughed it off but I know that my 'pride' of Gryffindor color was starting to heat up even more on my cheeks.

"I was just saying, you seem to enjoy me in your clothes." Ginny smirked at Harry.

"Okay, now it's time to go." I said rising from the chair I was seated in.

Ginny laughed, and Harry, well, he was showing some of his _own _Gryffindor pride on his cheeks.

"It could also distract him at the game later." Luna added in, causing me to furrow my eyebrows at the 3 people infront of me.

"What game?"

"We're having a Quidditch match, 4 on 4. Guess Malfoy didn't mention it to you." Harry filled me in.

"We asked McGonagall if it were possible to have one, for old times sake, and she said that we could. So long as nothing gets broken or lost." Ginny added to Harry's information before continuing.

"We're playing as Team Gryffindor and Team Slytherin, so rock your inner Slytherin pride!" She laughed.

"Hermione, with _Slytherin_ pride? Merlin, thats new." Harry said, chuckling.

I laughed and nodded in agreement.

* * *

A couple hours later I found myself making my way down to the Quidditch pitch. The one that I spent my years going to had burned down in the war with Voldemort, so a new one had been built but somehow it managed to look _exactly_ the way I remembered it. Only difference being that the house colors along the towers are now brighter than they were before.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here."

I heard a familiar voice from behind me. Turning around, I found George Weasley to be the owner.

"George!" I shrieked as I hugged him.

He chuckled as he returned my hug. After a few moments we pulled away from each other.

"You playing today? Or watching?" I asked.

"Of course I'm playing, and I know who you're rooting for to win." He said eyeing the Slytherin crested robes I have on.

Yes I decided to wear it, could always _help_ with the kiss situation. However, I do no plan on it helping me _'get a bit of luck'_ as Ginny put it earlier.

I nodded and smiled slightly at him as we began walking.

"I trust either Ginny, your parents, or Ronald told you I showed up with Malfoy."

He nodded. "That'd be Ron."

"Of course it was.

"Wasn't something you hear everyday. Hermione Granger running off with Ferretboy."

I know I should've nearly scolded him for calling Draco that, but it in reality it was too funny not to laugh at.

"Is he on your team, Draco?" I asked, once the laughter subsided.

"Nope. I have to luck of playing with the Bride-to-be, Groom, and Ron."

I nodded and felt him wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't mind Ron, he's just jealous he can't have you back like he planned."

"I doubt that's it."

"Well, could be our little anger gene as I remember you calling it. I believe his whole body would've turn the shade of our hair at the sight of you and Ferretboy." He teased, causing me to once again start to laugh.

That was the thing about George. Even after Fred died during the war, he never lost his sense of humor as most people in grief would. Still teases everyone all the same, still owns 'Weaselys Wizard Wheezes'.

"So do you know whose on Draco's team?" I questioned, as once again the laughter subsided.

"You mean besides you?" He joked.

"Yes besides me." I laughed.

"Percy and Bill are, plus Blaise Zabini."

That name caused a pause in my steps.

"Blaise Zabini? The Slytherin from school?"

"Do you know any others?" He answered my question with his own, looking back at me.

I shook my head.

"Well no, but I didn't know he was friends with either Harry, _or_ Ginny."

This was _definitely _new news to me. As I continued walking, another thought stopped me in my tracks.

Draco and Blaise were good friends in school, were they still good friends now? Does he know about Draco's line of work? What if he knows that Draco and I haven't been dating for 6 months like everybody seems to think? Just the thoughts were going to give me an unwanted ulcer.

"Apparently he's friends with Ginny," George stated drawing my attention back to him. "Don't know how or when that happened, but apparently they are."

I nodded.

"Well, I should really go and find Luna, bye George." I said as I hurriedly sped off to the Gryffindor stands. With thoughts of Blaise Zabini, wondering whether or not he knows anything clouding my mind.

* * *

An hour later the game was in full swing with 'Team Gryffindor leading with 70 points, but with 'Team Slytherin' not far behind with 50. Ron was still really good at blocking the Quaffles being thrown at him by Slytherin Chasers; Bill and Blaise. But, then again, so was Percy, but we've gotten goals past him with our Gryffindor Chasers; Ginny and George. Unfortunately for Draco and Harry, the iconic Golden Snitch has gotten away from both Seekers twice.

Suddenly we saw both Harry and Draco swoop down at once, probably spotting the snitch for the third time this game.

"Ooh, they found the snitch!" Lavender shrieked from my left. "Go Harry!"

Now, the question for me is, who in the world do I shout for? Best Friend, or Boyfriend? Guess it _should _be my boyfriend.

"Go Draco!" I shouted with my hands cupped around my mouth as both he and Harry whizzed by the stands.

He either heard me and wanted to show off, or he just started to gain momentum because he sped up slightly, the handle of his broom about an inch or so ahead of Harrys.

"It's going to be close." Neville voiced from my right.

Suddenly Harry spun his broom 360 degrees and took off in the opposite direction, Draco a couple feet behind him. My eyes darted away from Draco to Harry as he reached forward and...

"Harry caught it! He caught the snitch, Gryffindor wins!" Neville shouted picking Luna up and swinging her around, causing her to giggle.

Once we all got down from the stands and on the grass, I did the complete opposite of what I suppose I was supposed to do and ran straight to _Harry_ and wrapped him in a hug.

"Congratulations!" I half shouted, as he hugged me back chuckling.

"Once again you beat Malfoy at getting the snitch." I heard Neville say.

As I pulled away from Harry, strong arms snaked their way around my middle, pulling me back into a solid body.

"So, Potter gets all your love then?" Draco spoke close to my ear.

I laughed slightly and turned in his arms to face him, only to be met with his pouting self.

"You were great too." I smiled as I reached up and wrapped my arms around him in a hug to which he returned tightly.

Pulling away, I noticed him look at me from the top of my head to the tips of my shoes causing me to turn 10 shades of red. And that little detail made the Malfoy smirk broaden.

"What's this you've got on?" He questioned, pulling at the sleeves of his old robe.

"Your old school robes, Ginny and Harry found them last night and wanted to return them." I stated, and if it was even possible, his smirk widened more.

"And this is _your _way of returning them then? Wearing them here, at your boyfriends Quidditch match?" He asked, stepping closer.

I nodded.

"Well, even if it is far to big on you, you look just as gorgeous as always."

As usual, I felt my cheeks start to flame up slightly so I looked down.

"And," He continued, chuckling. "Losing isn't so bad."

"That's new." I said peeking up at him, taking note that he was even closer.

"Yeah, but even if I lose I can still celebrate my excellent try by doing this."

I couldn't lie, as he began to pull me closer to him I may have stumbled a little, to which he chuckled at, then causing me to glare at him.

"Clumsy Granger." He whispered so close that I felt his breath against my lips. Seeing him start to lean in closer, I closed my eyes. Unlike last night, I felt a pair of soft lips met my own, and began to move gently across mine. After a bit of internal shock, I slowly started kissing him back.

The kiss was soft, and gentle, not particularly something I would've thought Draco capable of if I wasn't feeling it right now. I felt him slide his hands from my waist to the small of my back, massaging the spot gently causing me to melt against him and slide my fingers up through his semi shaggy, blonde hair. Feeling him smirk through the kiss, he then began to lightly poke at my bottom lip with his tongue asking for permission, which I granted.

Someone clearing their throat brought me back to where we were so I pulled back to see practically everyone smirking at us, with one person in particular standing there stunned, can you guess who?

Now, this time I didn't turn 10 shades of red, or 20, try 50 shades of red and buried my face in Draco's chest, feeling it vibrate when he chuckled. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tight against him setting his chin against the top of my head.

"Well, well Hermione, since when do you like such public displays of affections?" I heard Ginny ask with something in her voice, she was probably smirking.

"Shut up." I mumbled in Draco's chest.

"Could've waited 'til you got back to your room for that." Harry groaned.

"No, I don't believe so." I heard Draco pipe up. "Was that enough for you, _Weasel?_"

Turning my head to where I saw Ron standing before, I saw him glare at Draco and stomp away. Tilting my head up to look at Draco, watching as he smirked after Ron's retreating form. He then looked back down at me and smirked more.

"Think that convinced him that I'm crazy 'bout you?" He asked, leaning his forehead against mine with his smirk still in place affectively turning me another shade of red.

"Aww, Ferret's capable of love." I heard Ginny say, causing Draco to chuckle and look up at her.

"When it comes to Hermione, yes _Weaslette, _I am perfectly capable of love." He said, then leaned down and captured my lips again.

Only this time I pulled away.

"Enough of that before I turn into a bloody tomato."

Draco laughed and I smacked his arm.

"It's not funny." I said, finally noticing the amount of people that surrounded us. "Come on." I took hold of his hand and began pulling him up the hill.

"We'll understand if you don't come down for dinner later!" Ginny shouted after us causing me to quietly groan.

"Thank you!" Draco shouted back.

I turned back and glared at him as he laughed.

"Just adding to it." He smirked, walking up beside me and wrapped his arm around my lower back.

Shaking my head, I leaned against him. "You are..." He cut me off.

"And amazing kisser? Cause you lost control little girl."

I scoffed.

"1. Sure you are, 2. I did not lose control, if I _wanted _to lose control I most definitely would have, espicially if it was for show, and 3. I am not a little girl."

"I know about number 3, you were pressed up against me, remember?" He smirked, waggling his eyebrows at me causing me to once again smack his arm.

He laughed slightly and we made our way back up to our room.

Under the un-noticed gaze of one, Ronald Weasley.

* * *

There you go, Promised one kiss, technically 2 xD May not be the best but *shrugs* xD and Blaise Zabini, hmm? Think he's gonna know about them or no? xD Shall find out soon, hope you enjoyed :)


	7. Draco, or Malfoy?

*Hides in a corner* Almost 2 weeks, sorry :( Things got dramatic in my neck of the woods which is why this is later than usual. Got a couple mixed reviews about One Direction haha This chapter should be loved cause it has a bit, maybe even quite a bit, of Dramione... friend fluff? Idk what to call it since they're not really dating, yet seem it XD And this story has a new poster thingy, although, you can't see much of Hermione xD And it was made by me :) But anyway on with it :)

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own The Wizarding World of Harry Potter or any of it's contents, that'd be J.K Rowling and I am not her.

* * *

It's been a couple of hours since the Quidditch match earlier, and right about now you'd think you would find me down in The Great Hall with all the other guests having dinner with them, but no. Where am I? In mine and Draco's room, painting my nails while he's busy in the bathroom, showering.

Why aren't we down in The Great Hall? Well that's because Ginny's comment earlier stuck in Draco's head, the one about how they'd understand if we didn't make it down to dinner later. So he decided that to really get it into Ron's head that we're dating, is to not show up for dinner and have everyone talking about what we could be up to. In a way, it kind of makes sense. But that part of my brain, I believe should be locked down in the Slytherin dungeons, or be acting as Snape's shadow, lurking closely behind him in the frames around Hogwarts.

"You really should do that in black, or green." Draco voiced up making me jump.

Raising my gaze from what I was doing, up to him, he once again has no shirt on but did have a pair of dark washed muggle jeans.

"Do you ever wear a shirt? And why should I do that?" I asked, lowering my gaze back to the 4 nails I had already painted a very daring red.

"Yes I wear shirts, when I feel like it," He stated, making me roll my eyes. "And because red is a Gryffindor color, black and green are more Slytherin."

"Well it's too late now, already Gryffindor-ed myself."

"Could use a charming spell or something."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "Do I want to know how you know about those?"

"I remember Pansy used to use them on her nails all the time back in school. So she could get this snake thing in the corner of her thumb nails." He answered, sitting down on the bed by me.

"Oh, well I perfer the muggle way."

"Of course you do."

* * *

After finishing with my nails and putting the stuff away, I was back in the situation I had been into when Draco was in the shower; bored out of my mind. I heard a groan from my side.

"There's nothing to do, Granger."

"Well, whose fault is that?" I asked, turning to face him from my spot on the bed. "Whose the one that decided we stay up here? Hmm."

"You know it helps with why we're here."

"I'm here for Harry and Ginny's wedding, you're here as my plus one, remember?"

"Yes I remember, your payment for me is still in my bag."

"That's why you're my plus one. Do you really think you'd be here if I hadn't wanted you here?"

He snickered. "Even as much as I've changed over the years, I cannot picture myself being invited to the Potter-Weasley wedding, not in particular."

"Me either." I said, thinking about it. "Be pretty weird if I had shown up alone, and saw you here." Just like showing up and hearing Blaise is here I suppose.

"That would've been a story to tell your children some day. 'The big bully from when your mommy went to school was there at your Aunt Ginny's wedding, standing alone by one of the tables looking like a gift from god." He said, the last part in a mocking tone of my own voice.

I scowled at him.

"I do not think of you as a gift from god, Malfoy." I crossed my arms over my chest as he smirked.

"Keep telling yourself that, Granger."

"I will. Go put on a damn shirt."

He laughed, but got up and went over to the closet. Watching him sort through his shirts he settled on another of his many wife beaters. _Great._ As he began to put it on though, he froze causing me to furrow my eyebrows.

"Drac-" He cut me off with a 'shh', and a very comical way of moving his arms about. If that was his way of trying to quiet me down he wasn't doing a very good job flapping his arms all around. It only made me want to laugh even harder.

"Shush, Hermione." He leaped over on the bed and covered my mouth with his hand. Furrowing my eyebrows again at him he shifted his gaze from our door to my face.

"If I lower my hand, are you going to be quiet?"

I nodded. He lowered his hand, and got up off the bed again then went to his closet. Grabbing a random black button down shirt he threw it at me.

"Put that on."

"Why in the-" He cut me off again, not with words this time. But with a cool, hard glance from swirling grey eyes. Backing down, I nodded.

"I'm going down there. If in 5 minutes you don't hear any fighting, or any sounds. Come down." He said hauling on his shirt, and grabbing his wand, shoving it in the back pocket of his jeans.

Once again I nodded and he decended down the stairs towards the common room.

Doing what he said, I shed my own shirt to be replaced with his. Buttoning up the last few buttons I started listening for any noises. Nothing. Silence is all I heard, but then again, that was the only thing I had heard anyway. Apparently to Draco though, there was something down there making noise. What did he have? Super sonic hearing? The walls are made of stone for one, and our door was closed so there was no way he _actually _heard something.

So slowly following orders, I began to go down the stairs towards the common room, and what shocked me the most was that there actually _were_ people down here, I could hear their voices, just not recognize them yet. Besides Draco, two are male voices, and one female. Getting closer to the bottom of the stairs, I recognized one of the male voices to be Harry's, and the female voice to be Ginny's. That left one unknown voice. It couldn't be Ron, I'd have heard spells being thrown left and right.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the person my eyes settled on stopped me in my tracks.

Blaise Zabini stood right next to Draco and was looking directly at me. He'd only been in my thoughts since I was told he was here, not in that way though. Just wondering if he knew about Draco's line of work.

"Ah, there she is." Draco said, holding his arm out to me.

No matter if Blaise knew or not that Draco and I are faking our relationship, Harry and Ginny do not know, so guess it's time to play our little game. And for once, I wasn't annoyed that I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

Walking over to him, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against his side. I wrapped my arm around his lower back as I caught Ginny smirking at me.

"Ginerva, if you so much as say anything, I swear to Merlin." I stared at her, leaving the threat open ended.

"Okay, but I do have one little question though." She said.

"Hmm?"

"Does wearing school robes really work that easily?" Her smirk widened.

"Ginny!" I shrieked and launched at her, which she dodged and ran away, laughing as she did.

"Get back here woman!" I half yelled, half laughed as I chased her up the stairs, leaving 3 laughing boys behind us.

A couple minutes later we ventured back down the stairs to our old common room to find the boys lounging on the furniture. Blaise and Harry occupying the couch, while Draco took over one of the chairs. It was an odd sight to say the least. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Harry Potter all in one room alone, not ripping each other to pieces. It's a good thing really, but it's still a bit odd to see.

Making our way over to them, Ginny took a seat on the cushion between Harry and Blaise. I heard Draco clear his throat so I looked over at him to see him patting his lap and smirking. Glaring slightly, I made my way over and sat sideways on his lap so my side was pressed against his front. He wrapped his arms around my waist as Harry spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but I still find that extremely odd." He said nodding towards Draco and I.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"No weirder than me and Ginny coming back downstairs and seeing you have a civilized conversation with 2 Slytherins." I answered back.

He nodded, chuckling. "I suppose that would be odd too."

"Very." Ginny agreed.

* * *

A couple hours later Harry and Ginny decided it was time for them to leave. Saying goodnight, that left me, Draco, and Blaise.

"Are you leaving too, Blaise?" I asked, causing him to smirk. What was with Slytherin's and having creepy looking smirks?

"Why? Want some alone time with Draco, Granger?" Feeling Draco's chest shake from chuckling, my cheeks heated up once again.

"Let her off the hook, mate." Draco said, dropping his arms from around my waist.

"Come on, you just ruined my fun."

I furrowed my eyebrows. What?

"I know you're faking, Granger." Blaise said, leaning back more into the couch.

"Oh, could've come out and said that then." I said, standing up from Draco's lap.

"Was planning on teasing you to no end, but _someone _ruined that fun." He said, glaring at Draco making him shrug.

"Good to know you're the same old Blaise." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"If I was the same Blaise, tell me, would I be talking to you right now?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I guess not."

"Exactly."

I nodded. "Well, I'm going upstairs. Draco, come up... whenever."

They nodded and I made my way back up to our room.

* * *

-_**Draco Malfoy**_

"Hermione Granger?" Blaise smirked over at me.

"Shut up." I said, grabbing the pillow from behind my back and threw it at him causing him to laugh.

"I'm sorry, but I just find it extremely ironic that you get set up with Granger of all people."

"Yeah, nearly fell off my chair when they told me that my client was 'War Hero', Hermione Granger." I laughed. "And what's so ironic about it?"

"Oh nothing, just that you were trying to figure out a way of talking to her, and then this happens."

"Yeah, I suppose that is ironic."

He nodded and leaned forward, clasping his hands together and placing his elbows on his knees.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So you kissed her today."

I rolled my eyes. "That was clearly to stick it to Weaselbee."

"Sure it was mate." He smirked once again.

"What other reason would I have to do that?" I questioned.

"I don't know. From back before this thing started your little _mission _to talk to her seemed pretty desperate to me. Pansy believed you had a thing for the mudblood."

"Don't call her that." I snapped quickly, and Blaise's smirk broadened.

"Whoops, sorry." He apologized, little actual meaning sounding in his voice. "Grown fond of her, have we Malfoy?"

"Like you've grown fond of the little Weaslette?" I countered.

"I mean't it differently than that, Draco." He said, the smirk disappearing slightly, still there though.

"Sure you did."

"Okay, fine. I won't argue about it anymore."

"Thank you." I said.

"Doesn't mean I believe you though." His smirk came back to life.

I shook my head.

"Get out of here, Zabini, or I'll tell Hermione you plan on telling everyone we're faking. That'll get your ass out of here." I smirked back.

"Fine fine, don't want that." He laughed, getting up.

As we both stood up, thunder boomed in from outside, actually rattling the windows.

"Ah, looks like Granger's going to be stuck to you all night." Blaise said, making his way over to the portrait. I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Oh?"

"Apparently she hates thunder storms."

"She can fight off Death Eaters, but she's scared of thunderstorms?"  
"According to Ginny, yes, yes she is."

I shook my head. "Better leave then before she comes running down the stairs."

He smirked.

"Wouldn't that be your dream come true." Was all he said as he disappeared behind the portrait door.

* * *

-_**Hermione Granger**_

I nearly jumped out from underneath the covers because of the rumble that just went off outside, shaking the window. Oh great, that's just what I need. A thunderstorm. I could face anything, and everything. Except for that.

As I clutched the blankets closer, I heard Draco make his way back up the stairs and chuckle. Hearing him make his way over to the bed, I turned over before he sat down on his side of the bed.

"Guess Blaise was right." He chuckled.

"Right about what?" I asked, what could he possibly know about me?

"That you're scared of thunderstorms, Ginny told him, who just told me."

"Damn Ginny."

Draco laughed, then tried to pry the blankets away from me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, tugging them back.

"It comes from my experience that girls tend to like to be close to someone when they're scared of something. Thunderstorms in particular, are you telling me that you're different with that too, Granger?" He questioned.

"Are you implying that we cuddle, Draco?" I questioned back, cursing internally when I felt my cheeks begin to heat up a tad.

"You don't tell, I won't. Although, could do wonders to tell Weasley."

"I think he got enough from us not showing up to dinner. Even Ginny assumed we did things."

"Well, you did show up down there with my shirt on." He said, trying to get the covers from me still, only for me to tug them back into place. "Come on, Granger."

"No, I don't want-" I started but another rumble roared causing me to jump.

"Sure about that now?" He smirked.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Fine, but change."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because, I do not intend to let you up for any reason other than using the bathroom so since that could be late into the night it's better if you change into your pajama's now." I stated.

He chuckled and nodded, then made his way over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of dark pajama bottoms.

"Do you own any colored clothing items?" I questioned, turning my head to look out the window once he started unbuttoning his jeans.

"Yes, I just look better in dark clothes."

I could tell he was smirking by the tone of his voice, so I shook my head.

"You are completely delusional, Malfoy."

"So it's back to Malfoy then, hmm?" He questioned from behind me.

He peeled the covers away from me and got in under them.

"Still wearing my shirt I see." He teased, pulling me across the mattress closer to him. Turning to face him I saw him smirking down at me.

"Oh shut up, it's comfy." I said, laying my head down on his chest.

"And mine."

"Would you like me to take it off then?" I asked, the words coming out before my brain had time to process them. _Merlin._

"Well, that'd certainly be up to you, Granger." He smirked.

"Forget I said anything." I moved to the opposite end of the bed, only to have him follow and wrap his arms around my waist from behind.

Remembering my thoughts from earlier, I began to wonder again, how did he know Ginny, Harry, and Blaise were all down there?

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned.

"Hmm?" He answered back, pulling me tighter against him.

"How did you know they were all down there? Ginny, Harry, and Blaise I mean, I didn't hear any sounds. So how did you?"

"I put a spell in the common room."

I raised an eyebrow and turned to face him, realizing he was far too close for my liking but as I tried to move back a little, he just tugged me back closer. Shaking my head, I tried ignoring our closeness and continued my questioning.

"What kind of spell?"  
"Some spell I used in the Slytherin common room during the 5th and 6th years of school, incase someone came in that wasn't a Slytherin."

"So what does that have to do with the common room downstairs? It's Gryffindor, not Slytherin."

"Yes, but I changed it so if anyone comes in and it's not you, I can sense it."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "Sense it how?"

"I get this, odd feeling wash over my entire body. Carried off of when I used it in the Slytherin common room, I get this sense of unease."

I nodded. Then nearly jumped off the bed as a thunder clap boomed outside, sounding like it was right outside the god forsaken window making Malfoy laugh.

"Shut up, Malfoy." I said, turning my back to him again.

He chuckled a little more then quieted down. Suddenly he unwrapped his arms.

"I'm not comfortable." He complained.

"That's your problem, not mine." I answered, watching the rain pelt against the window.

"Lift your head up."

Even if he couldn't see my face, I still furrowed my eyebrows. "Why?"

"Just do it."

Rolling my eyes slightly, I lifted my head up from its place on my pillow. From the corner of my eye, I saw his arm stretch out across my pillow and felt his chest right against my back.

"There, lay your head back down." He said, draping his arm around my middle so his fingertips brushed slightly and gently across my stomach. His breath hitting against the shell of my ear, making me shiver as I layed my head back down.

"You're kinda close, Draco."

He paused for what seemed minutes, which were actually seconds before answering me, but ignoring my statement at the same time.

"Can I ask a question this time?" He half whispered

"Go ahead."

"Why do you call me 'Draco' _and _'Malfoy'?"

"Because like we said it would be weird if we called each other by our surnames infront of everyone if we were actually dating."

"I mean't when we're up here, you call me Draco, then will turn around and call me Malfoy again."

_Oh. _It was his turn to wait for an answer because I had stop to think about what I was going to say.

"I don't know. I guess I call you Malfoy when you remind me of when we were back in school. When you were always walking around thinking you were better than everyone else, espicially me, making fun of me with Crabbe and Goyle and stuff. That there was no end to you trying to hurt me in someway. Whether it have been emotionally, or physically." I heard a slight intake of breath once that was said. Wondering why, I continued.

"Or when you were always smirking and had sarcastic remarks about _everything._ When I see something that reminds me of you back then, I call you Malfoy."

"And Draco?" He whispered.

"Draco's.." I paused.

"Draco's different, I suppose. When I call you Draco, it's like a see a different person almost, with little hints in there that it's still you. Like earlier, when you were found out I'm scared of thunder, usually, you'd have mocked me for it to no end. That I was a stupid little Mudblood for being scared of something so silly. But yet, you're here laying with me, _cuddling _with me is more like it. Just cause I'm scared?" I shook my head slightly.

"Malfoy wouldn't be caught dead doing that. Laying here with Know-It-All Granger."

He was silent as I ended my explanation of his first name. I was about to ask about his intake of breath during the 'Malfoy' explanation when I felt his hand tug at my hip.

"Look at me." He whispered.

Turning to face him, intense silver eyes met curious brown ones. His eyes weren't the only intense thing, his whole face screamed intense, whatever reason he had for wanting me to face him must be important.

"I will _never, ever _physically hurt you. Ever. If I have in the past, even if it was an accident, anything at all, you can be 100% sure I will never do it again. And if I do, you'll never hear the end of my voice saying I'm sorry." He finished, his eyes storming with that one emotion I couldn't pinpoint before, and still can't.

In somewhat of a trance, I nodded my head not tearing my eyes away from him. Trying oh so hard to figure out what emotion he was hiding. But as quick as it had appeared, it was hidden away again.

"Which do you like better?" He now questioned.

"Huh?"

"Who do you like better? Malfoy, or Draco?"

"Draco." I said without missing a beat, or stopping to think about it and he smiled slightly.

He draped his arm back over my side so now I could feel his fingertips brushing against the small of my back, once again causing goosebumps to rise all over my skin.

"I think I like Draco better too." He said as he lightly kissed the top of my head.

* * *

And there we have it :) First Draco POV, and Blaise the unknown emotion, hmm xD Now that you've done the reading, makes it the right time to review :)


	8. Of Kisses and Smirking Gryffindors

*hiding, sticks out arms with a plate of cookies* Cookies? :) I hate to admit it, but I got writers block, hard :/ Reason for this being so bloody late, sorry. On a happier note, after reading a couple stories and seeing the authors do it I thought I would too. Thanking my reviewers one by one :P So thank you to **Kool-aid in my cauldron cake, Parvarti48, zheexo, VictoriaGracie, krazykenzi15, CrunchyMunchers, i think in pink, DarkChocaholic, winterromance, I M Sterling, LauBau, GottaGetBackUp, **and whoever the guest was that commented, I thank you all :) And also to everyone reading and adding me and this story to your favorites. :) In this chapter, we get a view of inside Draco's head for once, so on we go.

Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K Rowling to you? Well, I suppose you cannot see me. Well, I can assure you that I am not J.K Rowling and do not own Harry Potter or any of the content in it.

* * *

_**-Draco Malfoy**_

_A loud, blood curdling scream awoke me from my slumber. Looking around quickly, I took in to notice that I was no longer in mine and Hermione's room in Hogwarts, oh no, now I was in my room back in Malfoy Manor. How did I get back here?_

_Swinging my feet over the edge of my bed, I heard the screaming again. This time clearer now that I was fully awake, and this time, I recognized it._

_"Granger." I muttered into the darkness before quickly slipping on a shirt, and a pair of pants over my silk boxers then running out the door. Following the sounds that seemed to ricochet off the walls of the house, they lead me to something that brought back horrible memories._

_There laying on the floor like when I was 17, was Hermione getting tortured by my Aunt; Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Hermione let out another scream as Bellatrix made her turn her head in my direction, to do even more damage to her arm._

_"Draco..." Hermione mumbled as her eyes settled on me. If I hadn't already known it to be Hermione, I might not have figured it out by her voice. Her usual strong, willed voice had now sounded weak and watery from screaming and crying._

_I began to make my way over to them both when a hand came down heavy on my shoulder, making me stop in my spot._

_"Don't be a fool, Draco." I heard my father say from behind me. Turning to face him, he looked the same as when I had been 17. Like he hadn't slept in ages, white-blond hair all out of place, in quite of a need to shave, quite 'dirty' looking really. Not at all how a Malfoy should look, or at least that's _**he** _always told me._

_"You should be happy Draco, one less Mudblood in the world." He spoke once again, and I felt the blood boil through out my veins._

_"Those are _**your** _beliefs father. Not mine, not anymore."_

_"Should have figured as such, trying to have a romantic relationship with a filthy Mudblood." He sneered, then narrowed his grey eyes. "You're a disgrace to the Malfoy name, Draco."_

_"I believe father, that that would be you." I scoffed._

_Suddenly Hermione screamed again._

_"Draco." She whimpered after, slowly but surely letting her wall of Gryffindor pride fall down._

_"He isn't going to come and rescue you, you stupid little Mudblooded girl." Bellatrix cackled in her ear._

_"That does it." I started to make my way over to them again when my fathers hand stopped me again. This time however, I wasn't having it._

_"Stupefy!" I shouted as I turned around and pointed my wand at him, watching as the red jet of light hit him directly in the chest making him fly backwards._

_"Crucio!" I heard Bellatrix scream from behind me and I braced myself for impact, but was met with only Hermione's high pitched screaming._

_"Malfoy!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she thrashed around on the ground from the pain._

_"Stupefy!" I shot at my aunt, hitting her side causing her to break her concentration as she flew a couple yards and smacked into a wall, before sliding down it to rest on the floor._

_I ran over to Hermione and picked her up bridal style in my arms, making her wrap her arms around my neck tightly._

_"That's Draco to you I believe." I said as I kissed her forehead._

_She smiled weakly. "I like Draco."_

_"So do I."_

_I started to carry her out of the room when all of a sudden.._

_"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix shouted and the green beam hit Hermione, who let out another high pitch scream._

* * *

Jolting awake, I looked around at my current surroundings. They all screamed _Gryffindor_, including the girl sleeping next to me.

Sighing, I went to cover my face with my hands, to find that one was stuck. Glancing down at it, I found out the reason. It was being held captive by Hermione Granger.

She was currently clinging to my bicep, and had somehow managed in her sleep to intertwine her fingers with mine. They are messed up though, considering her index finger is between my middle and ring fingers, but nonetheless, they're still intertwined. How she managed that, I wouldn't know. Slowly, but gently as to not wake her, I moved her so her head was now settled on my chest and I could wrap my arms around her slender figure, setting my chin on the crown of her head. I felt her squirm a little against me, causing certain nether parts of my body to, well, _awaken. _Once she got comfortable again, she sort of curled up on my chest, her soft ringlets of hair tickling it lightly. Although, I nearly jumped out of my skin when she placed the hand that hadn't been holding mine, on my chest. It was freezing cold. She began to squirm again and I closed my eyes, willing myself to think of other things rather than her body moving against my own. What jerked me out of those thoughts however was when the hand that she had rested on my chest began to slowly travel its way down my chest and abdomen, towards those said nether regions.

"Woah there." I whispered, grabbing hold of her hand and holding it against my chest again.

She moved her head slightly, seemed to stiffen up and then relaxed again, then turned her head so I could see her eyes were opened slightly.

"Morning." I whispered slightly and kissed her forehead for no reason other than the sheer fact that I wanted to do it.

"Malfoy?" She asked, blinking slightly.

I chuckled. "Yeah, it's me. Who else would you expect waking up to, Granger?"

She didn't answer, but instead looked down at our hands that laid on my chest, then raised her glance back up to my face. Her eyes then lowered a little lower. Now, either she's looking at my nose, which I highly doubt, or, she's looking at my lips.

Glancing down at her own lips, I swallowed slightly when she parted them and flicked her pink tongue out over her bottom lip to moisten it.

"Draco." She whispered, starting to lean forward while she closed her eyes. I was about to lean forward and close the gap in between us by pressing my lips to hers, when Blaise came barreling into the room, causing Hermione to pull away from me completely.

"Morning." He smirked. "Not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Most definitely not." Hermione spoke up, her cheeks blazing and I felt a tug at my heart strings. She got up and nearly ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

Blaise took that moment to almost fall over and die laughing.

"I'm sorry for the horrible timing, mate. But she looked like she was a deer caught in the headlights of a muggle car." He leaned against the doorway and I scowled at him.

"What are you doing up here anyway?"

"Ginny sent me up here to get you guys for breakfast, said it was fine that you missed dinner but she wasn't going to have it if you missed breakfast too."

I rubbed my forehead as I sat up.

"Well you can clearly see that I am awake. So you can get going now." I said and he chuckled again.

"I really am sorry about the timing, was completely off. And about the spell."

I narrowed my eyes and glanced over at him.

"The spell, what spell?"

"The one you used on the common room, I took it down so I could scare the bloody blue blazes out of you figuring that if I left your wards up, you'd get the sense that someone was there and wake up before I could make you piss yourself. But, it seems that it was of no use, since you were, distracted of sorts." He smirked.

"Yes well you certainly ruined that didn't you?" I said as I got up and stretched.

"Does it really matter? You could kiss her all day if you wanted, you're boyfriend and girlfriend downstairs, remember?"

This time, it was my turn to smirk, then it faded a little as Blaise spoke again.

"Well, at least until 8 tonight."

"What's at 8 tonight?" I asked.

"Oh, right, you wouldn't really know any details of the wedding since technically, you're not in it. It's Harry's bachelor party."

I raised my eyebrows. "And what'll we be doing?"

"Well, Harry, you I suppose, me, Ron, Neville, George, Percy, and Bill will be heading down to Diagon Alley to The Leaky Cauldron."

"That's a lot of Weasley's"

Blaise laughed. "Well, Harry's marrying one so they wanna welcome him or something."

I nodded.

"Anyway, get you're little girlfriend out the bathroom and downstairs within 10 minutes or I'm sending Ginny after you."

"Alright, alright. Easier said than done."

He chuckled before making his way out of the room.

* * *

Under Blaise's, well, _Ginny's _time constraint of 10 minutes, Hermione and I made our way downstairs, heading towards The Great Hall. If we weren't holding hands, incase someone came looking for us again, I believe she'd be a good couple feet ahead of me. As we were about to go inside, I stopped her in the doorway.

"Hey, you okay?" I whispered to her.

She nodded and looked at me, but didn't meet my eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Even though I didn't believe her, I nodded my head.

As she started to walk fully inside the Hall, I pulled her back to me and did what I had wanted to this morning, and pressed my lips down on hers. Oddly, if I do say so myself, she merely kissed back for what felt quite literally like a nanosecond before pulling away, biting her lip and made her way over to what seemed like the girls side of the room today.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I made my way over to the guys side and sat down next to Blaise at the very end of the table.

"That wasn't exactly the spark everybody was going to expect from you two." Blaise whispered as he leaned over to grab a piece of toast, then proceeded to butter it. I mocked his actions.

"I don't know. Seemed like she wanted it this morning, hell, you walked in on it."

He nodded.

"If I hadn't known better, walking in on you both upstairs, I would've thought you were dating for real." He whispered quieter, catching Weasley's eye.

Which Weasley? Do you really have to ask? I know there are plenty here, but really?

"Hey Malfoy, you up for coming to Harry's bachelor party tonight?" George piped up from down the table, catching both Weasley and Potter's attention.

"Sure, wouldn't miss 'Mione's best friends bachelor party, now would I?"

George nodded his head as did Potter and they both returned to their breakfast, however, I could still feel Weaselbee's eyes digging in the side of my head as I placed a couple strips of bacon onto my plate.

Sneaking a glance up at Hermione's spot from the girl's side of the room, I caught her staring at me. Then she quickly changed her line of vision so she stared down at her plate. I sighed and took a bite out of my toast.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

Hours passed by and soon I found it to be quarter to 8. Now trying not to sound like a girl, but I didn't know what to wear. I don't usually go to bachelor parties, much less, _Harry Potter's _bachelor party. Deciding on a casual suit, I was putting my shoes on when Hermione walked in. Last I had seen her was over an hour ago, downstairs in our common room with Weaslette.

"Blaise and Harry are here for you." She said, not so carefully taking in my appearance as I stood.

Showing her my signature smirk, I said, "Done ogling me yet, Granger?" Echoing the words I said to her when I was at her door.

She turned slightly red, causing my smirk to grow wider.

"I was not ogling you, Malfoy." She muttered, echoing back.

"Mhm, believe that then, Hermione."

I began to make my way past her towards our door when she stood in front of me, effectively stopping me in my tracks. She then proceeded to look me over again, then grabbed onto one of my arms to begin pushing the sleeve of my jacket up to my elbow, then looked again. Then did the same with the other.

"What are you doing?" I questioned her.

"Making you look better."

I scoffed. "I think I can dress myself perfectly fine."

She smiled, showing off her white teeth then chuckled a little.

"I know, but now you look more casual, bachelor party remember?"

I nodded. "Of course I remember, it's going to make history. A Malfoy, surrounded by Potter, and the Weasley's"

That made her giggle, causing me to smile. She turned to go downstairs and I followed. As I turned back around from shutting the door, I noticed she hadn't gone downstairs yet, but stopped at the very top. Slowly I made my way over to her.

"You okay?" I asked her.

She nodded, just like this morning. I nodded in return and started to go down the stairs when she tugged on my arm. I turned to face her, and with me being a step down I could look her in the eye easily.

I could practically see the wheels spinning round in her head, I was about to ask again, what was wrong, but I was cut off.

She had leaned forward and hesitantly, but softly, pressed her lips against my own. As soon as the shock of it wore off, I responded, rubbing my lips just as softly against hers as she was on mine. Slowly, and silently praying to Merlin, God, _whoever, _that I wouldn't scare her off, I lifted one of my hands to caress the side of her cheek, while the other hand slipped behind her to the small of her back and pulled her against me. Whoever I just prayed to heard me, because she clasped her hands around the back of my neck, one of them sliding up through my hair. Normally, I would've cared seeing as how I was heading out, but now, no evil remarks came to mind, and no need for sneering.

I deepened our kiss, taking her bottom lip in between mine and I felt her lips form a smile as I slid my hand from her cheek into her soft curls.

"Hurry up up there, Harry can't be late to his own party!" We heard Blaise shout from the common room.

Sadly, Hermione pulled back and took hold of my hand, leading me down the stairs. Not before, however, I noticed her cheeks turning the lovely shade of Gryffindor.

As we got downstairs Hermione apologized, saying that I didn't look good and told me to change. That got a laugh out of both Potter and Weaslette, and a smirk out of Blaise. Plus a scoff out of me.

"Tell the truth, Hermione." I smirked at her, causing her to turn even more red.

"Well come on then, it's time to go party." Blaise laughed as he walked out the portrait hole.

Weaslette walked over and pecked Potter on the lips and said, "Don't have too much fun."

He smiled, then nodded and followed the direction of Blaise. I turned to face Hermione as she faced me.

"Have fun." She whispered and reached up to kiss my cheek, but after a couple seconds ago, that just wouldn't do. So, as she neared my cheek, I turned my head and caught her lips in surprise, my hand raising to rest on her cheek once again, with her kissing back almost immediately. Once again, I felt the familiar slow fire burn through the veins all over my body my lips touched hers, and once again I felt her smile against my lips before a slight cough made her pull away to see who it came from.

Looking around, Weaslette stood by the couch with her arms crossed over her chest smirking a smirk that could drive even Salazar Slytherin mad with worry at her thoughts. As I looked over my shoulder towards the door, Harry and Blaise once again stood there, leaned against the portrait, also smirking. Blaise's smirk I was used to, Potter's, not so much.

"With you two smirking I think you both were sorted into the wrong house." I spoke up.

"Ah, but do remember Draco, The Sorting Hat wanted to place Harry in Slytherin, remember?" Blaise piped in, to which I chuckled.

"I remember."

"Really? Seems Hermione can't remember much of anything." Weaslette cut in, and I looked at Hermione, who was now the color of a tomato, if not redder.

"Ginerva!" She muttered, glaring over her shoulder at her.

I smirked and pressed my lip against her ear.

"There's my little lioness." I whispered, my smirk widening even further when she shivered.

"Okay, okay. You'll be back to her soon enough, mate. Let's go." Blaise smirked at me.

"Okay, okay." I echoed him, laughing then looked at Hermione again.

"See you later."

She nodded, and I leaned in and pecked her lips. Then swallowing hard, I whispered three little words against her lips. While they are little in size, their impact however, is anything but.

"I love you." I smiled at her, then left with Blaise and Harry, leaving a slightly gaping Hermione left standing there.

* * *

(**A/N: **Mini Cliffy? xD Anyway, Harry's Bachelor Party is next up and I have plans for it :) )


	9. Drunken Truth and Parting Clouds

Hello my lovely readers :) There has been some question about Blaise and Ginny's relationship, and since they are at a Bachelor Party in The Leaky Cauldron, the truth will come out, so be prepared haha xD This chapter is also kinda a filler, so it may not be very long, and if it isn't I apologize. A lovely thank you to **Twizard2013, CrunchyMunchers, Parvarti48, I M Sterling, Kool-aid in my cauldron cake, WrittenGold, annie mouse, FoamyxTobi,** and again to the guests who commented also :) And everyone else who added me to their favorites :) So, on with the story...

Disclaimer:I am not J.K Rowling, so if you recognize it, that means that I do not own it.

* * *

_**-Draco Malfoy**_

This bachelor party wasn't what I expected it to be, at all. It's an hour and a half in already and dare I say, it's actually been fun. Bet if my dad heard me say I was having fun in a room full of Weasley's and Saint Potter he'd faint. Being the almighty guy that he believes he is.

George I believe his name is, rented out a section of The Leaky Cauldron just for Harry's party where I got to know the Weasley's better. Don't get me wrong, they're still down right annoying, but as long as I'm here with Hermione I may as well get along with them, right?

And one of them isn't so bad. Charlie Weasley. He showed up late to the party because he wasn't at the castle when we left, but seeing his red hair I knew from the moment he walked in that he too was a Weasley. I've spent nearly the entire time talking to him about dragons and such. I've always had in interest in them.

Not my fault, Draco is my name. It means dragon, must be in my blood to like dragons or something.

Making my way over to the bar counter I take a seat on the stool next to Blaise.

"So, you having fun?" He asked me, taking a sip of his drink.

"It's not so bad." I answer, causing him to chuckle.

"What?"

"Never thought you'd say anything to do with the Weasley family was 'not so bad'."

I chuckled as the bartender came over.

" 'Nother Fire whiskey," Blaise said then looked at me. "Make it two."

The bartender nodded and set a mug down in front of me then tapped his wand on the top of our mugs, filling them almost to the brim with Fire whiskey.

"Well, I never really thought you'd have a thing for the She Weasel." I smirk over at Blaise, laughing once he nearly choked on his drink.

"You're really going to bring that up here? Potter's right over there!" He hissed under his breath.

"Well it's not like you did anything about it, you just fancy her." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Right?"

"Of course I haven't done anything about it, and I'd rather Potter not know about it." He hissed again, taking a long gulp of his fire whiskey.

"Fine fine, but She Weasley knows doesn't she?"

He nodded.

"Yeah she's aware of it."

"And she still invited you here? To her wedding of all places?"

"Yeah well I'm Harry's friend too now."

"What about being my friend?" Potter asked, making his way over to us.

"Just that since Draco here is getting along with the Weasley's so well, I thought maybe he could be friends with you too. Espically since now you know he's Hermione's secret man." Blaise smirked over at me.

Silently smacking him upside the head in my own head, I looked over at Potter to see him contemplating.

"I don't suppose that's a horrible idea, I mean if Hermione's seen some good in you there must be some, right?" He questioned, to which I nodded and raised my mug to my lips.

"Right." I answered before taking a sip.

"Just as long as you take care of Hermione, no hurting her or else." He threatened and I plastered on my old smirk from school.

"Or else what, Potter? Gonna sick your pal Weaselbee on me? I'm shaking."

Potter shook his head and chuckled, "I may sick Ron on you, just not tonight." He stated before walking back into the swarm of redheads.

Another hour later and it's already 10:30. Saying goodbye to Blaise, I remember that now I am also supposed to be Potter's friend. Spotting him in the corner with Weaselbee I make my way over to them, but before I can get too close, Weaselbee's words still me in my spot.

"You know I want her back Harry, then she shows up here with him? _Him! _Can you believe that?" The weasel slurred drunkenly. I shook my head at the thoughts of him wanting Hermione back for himself. That's not happening on my watch.

"Yeah, I know you do, but she deserves to be with someone she cares about. Someone that'll treat her right, he's that guy, Ron." Potter sighed.

Wow, didn't know he thought that about me. A good match for Hermione. Wait until I tell her that.

"Someone she cares about? She's supposed to care about me. I threw away my marriage to Hermione for her!" Ron snarled.

Wait, _what?_

"I know what you did, Ron, but she's happy, can't you just leave it at that?"

Who the hell are they talking about? Carefully, I walk a little closer, not too close though, I don't need to be seen yet.

_"'Can't I just leave it at that?' _No Harry, I can't. I thought with Hermione coming to the wedding I could at least get her back, maybe fix things with her, but then she shows up with Malfoy? What the bloody hell is that about?" He said, and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Potter shrugged.

"I was as shocked as you are, but I guess he makes her happy."

"Happy my foot. I still think they're faking everything. He practically tortured her for 7 years then she comes here saying that she's in love with the bloke? That's bull." Weaselbee growled out.

"I doubt it's fake, Hermione can't lie to save her life, remember?" Potter chuckled.

Oh how clueless you are Potter.

"Never know, hanging out with Death Eaters can teach you a couple things."

From where I stood I glared at him. He doesn't know anything about when I became a Death Eater, or why and believe me. It wasn't by choice.

"That's enough Ron." Potter said, sounding creepily like Hermione. "Both girls are happy, leave them both alone."

"I can leave Hermione alone, but Luna... she's special."

Looney Lovegood? He cheated on Hermione with Looney Lovegood? Well he's right about one thing, she definitely is _special._

"She's also here with Neville, leave her alone." Potter glared.

Deciding to make my prescence known I cleared my throat. I watched as Weaselbee's eyes widened at the thought of being caught, and by me no less. Potter turned around to face me, his face was calm, but you could tell by his eyes, he was as nervous as the weasel.

"I'm going to head out, getting kind of late." I said to Potter, my eyes flickering over to the weasel then back to Potter, seeing him nod then pull me aside.

"Did you hear anything just a seond ago?" He asked me.

Deciding to play dumb, I answered, "Hear what?"

The nervousness in his eyes vanished almost immediately and gave a small smile.

"Nothing, Ron's just going a little crazy." He chuckled.

I nodded.

"Thought he was always crazy?" I questioned, causing him to laugh. "But Potter?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you shouldn't be discussing things that should be private, in public." I deadpanned. He just stared at me and I lifted the corners of my lips into a smirk.

"Let that sink in, Potter."

With that, I left The Leaky Cauldron and began making my way back up to Hogwarts, determined to tell Hermione what I had found out. Whether she already knew or not.

* * *

"Hermione?" I shout into the darkness of the common room. Why is it so dark?

After getting no answer from her, I take out my wand and whisper 'lumos' and a light illuminates from the tip of my wand.

"Hermione?"I question again, making my way up the stairs to our room. Once I reached the door to our room, I pushed it open. Raising my eyebrow, I put my wand away as I looked at Hermione laying on our bed reading some muggle book I presume.

"Hermione?" I asked again as I closed the door, causing her to look away from her book at me.

"Hey Draco." She smiled, her eyes momentarily flickering above my head then back down again.

"Why is it so dark down there?"

She shrugged. "Usually the fire's going, I put it out."

I nodded my head.

"Look, I have something I need to tell you." I say walking closer to her, noticing for the first time what she's wearing causing me to smirk slightly.

"Care to tell me why you're wearing one of my shirts, Hermione?"

She looked down at herself, wearing one of my black button down shirts with a pair of her pink pajama shorts, then back over at me.

"I always wear your shirts to bed, duh." She smiled at me and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"No you don't"

She nodded her head, once again her eyes flickering above me for a millisecond then letting her eyes rest on my face again. Sitting up she placed her bookmark in her book before setting it on the nightstand, then turned back to face me.

"Yes, I do." She said, placing an emphasis on each word causing my eyebrows to furrow even more. "Come here." She patted the space beside her so I made my way over to her and sat down where she told me.

The next thing she did, I have to say, surprised me.

Watching as she moved so she was now sitting on my lap, straddling me, she took off my coat and tossed it onto the chair in the corner of the room.

"How was Harry's party?" She questioned, raising her gaze to look in my eyes.

"Was fine. Being surrounded by Weasley's wasn't so bad. Not something I'd take to doing everyday, but once and a while I suppose they wouldn't be so horrible."

She nodded her head and moved forwards a little, moving closer to me.

"But I need to tell you something."

Once again she nodded her head, then pressed her forehead against mine.

"I already know what you're going to say." She says chuckling a little bit, then letting a small smile form on her lips. "You've already said it so much."

"What are you talking about?"

She chuckles again and lifts her hand up to stroke my cheek.

"You know what I'm talking about, I think I love you too." She declares, smiling.

Before I have time to answer, or for shock to rip past my brain, her soft lips find mine and my body acting on it's own accord I kiss her back, our lips gliding together in their own secret dance. Feeling her hand on my cheek slide it's way forward to clutch at my hair, I circle my arms around her waist wanting to feel her closer. To my surprise, I feel her tongue flick at my lower lip shyly, silently asking for entrance. Who am I to say no to the great Hermione Granger?

Letting her in, I hear her sigh into the kiss, forcing her breath into my lungs as her tongue teasingly flicks at my own. Feeling her other hand slide up into my hair to join the other, then a slight tug causes a low growl to emit from my chest and a smirk to form on her lips.

Gently grabbing her bare thighs I toss her forwards without breaking our kiss so I can hover above her now laying form, earning a giggle out of her before I smother it out again. Placing one of my arms down by her head, the other hand ventures its way down her side to her outer thigh, then finding it's way back up and slightly under my shirt on her to rest on her hip. Sliding my lips down her jawline, she tilts her head back so I have more access to her neck; which I take advantage of. Gently kissing, and sucking at her neck, and nipping once I found her pulse point, which gets a small noise out of her. Feeling her tug at my hair lightly I lift my head to have her kiss my lips again, kissing her back eagerly.

Hearing someone clear their throat from the direction of the door, I silently curse Blaise for taking the spell off the common room.

Pulling away, I look at the door to see it's still shut. Furrowing my eyebrows I hear it again and look above the door to see my godfather looking at us with a raised eyebrow.

"May I speak to Miss Granger alone, Draco?" He questioned, his voice still dull as ever. Nodding, I look down at Hermione, noticing her rosy cheeks and a light spot on her neck that's sure to darken. I smirk slightly, then lean down to peck her lips before getting up.

"I'll be in the bathroom."

She nods and I go into the bathroom and close the door.

* * *

_**-Hermione Granger**_

Trying to slow down my breathing so my erratic heartbeats would go to normal speed, I pull myself up and turn to face the portrait of Snape.

"That wasn't what I was expecting to see when I returned, Miss Granger."

"I kept an eye out for you, how much did you see?"

"Plenty more than I should have."

I nodded and looked down.

"Be that as it may, I approve." He deadpanned.

Glancing back up at him, I found him looking at me slightly differently than he ever did while he was my teacher. More friendly now I suppose.

"You approve of Draco and I?" I question, making sure I knew what he was talking about.

He nodded.

"You and Mr. Malfoy remind me much of myself and your friend Mr. Potter's mother, Lily Evans." He paused for a second, then continued. "I suppose I should call her Lily Potter by now, shouldn't I?"

"That's up to you, sir." I say quietly.

"Yes well, you remind me of her. Not just your blood status, as she was muggleborn too. But watching my godson throughout his school years, I took notice that you were often the victim of his outbursts, and yet, I remember quite clearly while walking through the halls you shouting at Mr. Potter because he believed Draco to be a death eater, may I ask why you would defend someone who treated you so poorly?"

I cleared my throat to answer, not really expecting him to ask that, but I remembered the memory quite well.

"I defended him because Harry had nothing to go on really except for the fact the his father was one too. And I don't find it fair for someone to be accused of something just because of ways they act, or who their family is." I answered, looking up at Snape to see an actual small smile on his face. Wow, he doesn't look so creepy anymore when he smiles.

"You are truly kind, Miss Granger, just as Lily was. But, I let her get away from me and she found love in another man. I won't watch that happen with my godson, so I approve of you being with him. No matter your blood status."

I nod, not knowing what else to do seeing as how I'm slightly shocked.

"I've also seen how Mr. Weasley has treated you here. During the wedding preparations, and how Draco has acted, and you being the brightest witch of your age, you've picked up on something bothering him, haven't you?"

I nodded again.

"Has he told you why?"

"No, but I don't want to butt into things that I have no business in."

"I can tell you that what bothers him about the way Mr. Weasley has reguarded you is something he has dealt with before, and doesn't have a tolerance for it. Ask him about it." He said.

"I'll mention it."

He nodded.

"Very well, I'll leave you both alone then. Goodnight Miss Granger." With that he disappeared from the portrait.

Shaking my head, I get up and make my way over to the bathroom door and knock on it.

"Draco, he's gone."

I hear the lock click, then watch the door swing open to reveal a shirtless Draco.

"Draco! Why the bloody hell is your shirt off?" I shriek and run back over to the bed, leaping on it and bury my face in my pillow. Hearing him chuckle, I hear him come closer to the bed then feel it sink down beside me.

"You know you like it, Mione." He whispered in my ear, causing his breath to blow gently on my ear and the side of my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

Turning my head to glance at him he presses his lips against mine then pulls back a little in a quick kiss.

"We need to talk about a couple things." I say, turning on my side to face him, then watch the smile on his face drop slightly.

"Okay then." He sighs and pulls the covers over us. "About what?"

Suddenly, the covers look very interesting.

"Why did you say that? What you did earlier?" I ask, playing with the edge of the covers.

"Why did I say what?" He questions and I take a deep breath.

"I love you." I whisper and look up at him. "Did you say it cause Harry and Ginny were in the room?"

He doesn't answer for a couple minutes before shaking his head.

"No, I didn't just say it because they were in the room with us. I... I really do like you Hermione. I have for a while. In fact, even before they told me I was going to have to work with you, I was trying to figure out ways to talk to you without you freaking out about it."

Staring at him, I believe I've lost my voice, let's see. I open my mouth to ask him how long, but... silence. Yep, it's gone.

"Hermione Granger has nothing to say?" He chuckles.

I clear my throat a couple times. "Sn-Snape gave us approval."

"What?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"What he wanted me to talk about, he said that he approves us being together. That he let the girl he loved fall in love with another man, and he didn't want that to happen to you."

Now is his turn to be silent.

"He also told me to, um, ask you about why you dislike how Ron's been treating me while we've been here. Like with him grabbing at my arm and stuff I guess."

I bite my lip slightly as I watch him close his eyes and breathe deeply. I knew I shouldn't have asked about that.

"You don't have to tell me anything." I whisper. "It's none of my business."

"My father used to hurt my mother. Nothing to seriously injure her, but just enough to scare her, and me. In my sixth year, when I was to get the Dark Mark, and was ordered to kill Dumbledore I denied it but my father wouldn't have any of it. He threatened to use the Cruciatus curse on her everytime I saw her if I didn't do anything, then he'd kill her infront of my eyes. So I took it, when everything kept going wrong he used the curse on her until she couldn't stand on her own. Everything I did was to protect her." He raised his eyes to look in mine. That emotion's back, the one I couldn't peg, when his eyes get cloudy like when a storm is about to hit.

"When I saw him grab you, so many flashbacks hit me of my father hurting my mother, I wanted to rip him in pieces for even thinking about touching you that way." He spoke, slight anger lacing through his words. "And then I saw what being called a Mudblood did to you." He shook his head and I looked down.

"You have no idea how disgusted I was, am with myself that I let him talk me into everything I believed in."

I look back up at him and he's shaking his head.

"You're better than that now, Draco."

"I still did it, and you'll never know how sorry I am for it."

I sigh and lean forward, pressing my lips against his kissing him softly. Feeling him wrap his arms around my waist to pull me against him I rest my hands on his chest and pull back to look at him.

"I know that you're sorry about it. That counts."

He nods his head and I peck him on the lips again.

"You really need to quit doing that, I lose my train of thought." Draco chuckles causing me to chuckle also.

"Good, it's time for bed cause I gotta be up early tomorrow to do something with Ginny for her Bachelorette party." I smile at him.

"Fine, fine. Goodnight Hermione.

"Goodnight Draco." I lay my head on his chest and let myself fall asleep.

* * *

Draco may be a bit OOC when he's admitting things, but I'm not quite sure xD And the air is cleared up about Blaise and Ginny, and Ron cheated with Luna? XD


	10. Lovebottom

Hello there :) Sorry this is late, I started school again and my anxiety was horrible plus I have a couple hard subjects so I can't write as often as I like but ideas are still storming round in my mind haha and thank you to **justanotherweasley77, Parvarti48, katnissmalfoy92, Twizard2013, 07, MauraudersMischief, ILoveSiriusBlack4, DarkChocoholic, XDramioneLoverx, Dark Goddess109, silent star of the night, sapphire-lights **and to the guests who commented and the people who have favorited me and this story, it's greatly appreciated :)

Disclaimer: You think you would know by chapter 10 that I am not J.K Rowling, and I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter.

* * *

_**-Hermione Granger**_

"Hmm." I hummed quietly, stretching my arms above my head slightly, tensing and untensing my muscles to wake them up.

As I pulled my pillow closer and opened up my eyes I was met with the sleeping form of Draco Malfoy.

If you would've told me while I was growing up that someday I'd be willingly sleeping next to him, I might have recommended you take a visit to St. Mungo's, or even go to a muggle hospital.

Even just less than a week ago he was still just Draco Malfoy; Ferret. The guy who picked on me, Harry, and Ron while we were growing up. Now if you ask me who Draco Malfoy is... I don't know how to answer exactly.

In the past few days he's shown to have more depth than I ever thought possible for Draco. I mean having to be forced to choose Voldemorts side, and to take the Dark Mark must've been horrible. Not to mention watching his mother take the Cruciatus Curse over and over, and the spell caster being his own father.

I knew from Harry's stories of Lucius Malfoy's want of power and pureblood reign, but I never thought I'd hear of him abusing his wife and only son, the heir to the Malfoy name and all of Lucius' money once he passes on.

Sure, Draco's abuse was far less than that of Narcissa's, but the abuse was still there. Mentally at least, and that leaves physical problems. It's probably why he was such a bully while we were all growing up.

Feeling the bed shift a little, I glance over to find him now facing me. Slowly reaching over, I gently brush his white-blonde hair away from his face and eyes.

"You're not supposed to be touching my hair, Granger." He mumbled, leaving his eyes closed.

Smiling slightly I continue, lifting my other hand up to his hair also.

"I believe, Mr. Malfoy, that I can do whatever I like."

"Do you now?" He questioned, blinking his eyes open finding mine right away.

As I nod my head, he lifts himself up and moves so he's hovering over me.

"Well if you can do what you like, can I do what I like?" He asks.

"According to what that thing you want to do is I suppose." I smile up at him, earning one back.

"I think you know what it is." He says before tilting his head down and placing his lips over mine gently. A couple seconds later however, I sighed through the kiss and pressed my hands against his chest pushing him away.

"Draco, I have to go help Ginny do a couple things before her bachelorette party."

"You can go later." He pouted, causing me to chuckle.

"Is Draco Malfoy, perfect picture of Slytherin house, actually pouting because he can't kiss me? Hermione Granger, Princess of Gryffindor? Never thought I'd see that day happen in a million years."

He smirked.

"Miracles can happen, Granger. Now, where was I before you so _rudely _interrupted me?"

His smirk broadened before he lowered his lips down on mine once again, just as I opened my mouth to protest mind you, so he took it as his opportunity to slide his tongue in my mouth to poke at my own.

Losing the battle with my own mind and body I moaned, then slowly slipped my arms up to wrap around his neck knotting my fingers in his soft locks. However feeling his Malfoy smirk against my lips, announcing his win over me, I pulled at the said locks lightly earning a groan out of him.

Following the lead of a Gryffindor lioness I flipped us over so now he was the one on the bottom. Feeling his body still underneath my own, I smirked my own smirk which I'm sure could've have mirrored his own, or beaten it, then proceeded to slide my hands up along the contours of his abdomen and chest, igniting little goosebumps all over his skin.

As I moved to press myself against him more, something caught my attention immediately. Pressing my lower body down against his, and moving my hips a certain way I felt his hardness press against my inner thigh. Thrill soaring through my veins-not to mention a little shock- I pressed myself against it a little more, causing a groan to emit from Draco's chest below me.

"Granger." He muttered huskily as he pulled back from our kiss.

"Yes, Draco?" I questioned as innocently as I could as I ground my hips down on his once more, earning a slightly louder groan.

"You're not gonna make it to see Weaslette if you keep this up." He growled out, how now molten grey eyes finding my brown ones.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, slowly pressing kissed to his neck and jaw, "Can't handle a little lioness like me?"

"Lioness hmm?" He questioned, using that voice you _know _he's smirking.

"Isn't that what you called me? 'Your little lioness'?"I answered, referring to his comment last night.

"Yes it is, and my little lioness is looking to play is she?"

Smirking, I got up off of him watching as his smirk disappeared from his lips.

"She does, but sadly she has business to attend to elsewhere, so she needs to shower now instead." With that, I gathered up some clothes and made my way into the bathroom, but not before hearing a muffled 'damn Minx'.

* * *

A couple of hours later, I found myself still in Ginny's room transfiguring Harry's, Draco's, and many other Quiddicth uniforms to fit the girls for tonight's Quidditch themed Bachelorette party.

"Ginny, yours is done!" I exclaimed, holding up the newly smaller Quidditch uniform that used to belong to Harry, the letters 'POTTER' still on the back directly above his large number 7 although faded now to a dull yellow.

"So is yours." She smiled as she ran over to me, carrying a green set of robes in her arms.

Swapping uniforms with her, I looked at the one I'd be wearing tonight. Holding it up, it was much like Harry's, except green, but like Harry's it had to be shrunken down to fit my figure which it now had been. Eyeing the Slytherin crest on it I turned it around and my eyes were met with bold white letters spelling out 'MALFOY' and his number, also 7, directly underneath his name.

"Kay so instead of wearing a jumper underneath the cloaks we can wear tank tops and instead of the pants we can have shorts." Ginny smiled again, imagining the outfits.

"How short are these shorts going to be?" I question, placing the cloak down to rest on the back of a chair. Turning to face her she had an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Only you would question how short our shorts are going to be when we're going to a Bachelorette party." She laughed and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't want to seem like a harlot running around the streets now do I?" I inquired.

She shook her head.

"We're not going to look like sluts Hermione, Luna's already dressed in everything, give me a minute." She said as she walked over to the stairway, "Luna! Can you come down here a second?"

"Give me a minute!" I heard Luna yell, then after a couple of seconds she emerged from the stairs.

Looking at her, she didn't look too harlot like. Underneath the Quidditch cloak she wore a red tank top that didn't show off as much cleavage as I thought it would have. Lowering my gaze to her shorts, they weren't _that _bad. The weren't long, but they weren't that short either really. They came down to about mid-thigh and were black in color. However the shoes she had on didn't scream Luna, being 6 inch high heels, they pulled the entire outfit off.

"Okay fine, but are the stilettos a requirement?" I asked, wincing slightly which cause Ginny to chuckle.

"No they're not required, Hermione. But they'll make your legs look sexy as hell."

"Maybe then." I laughed.

"Are you both done with me? I'm not done with transfiguring yet."

As we both nodded, Luna spun around and ran up the stairs again, but not before I caught what was on the back of her Quidditch cloak.

"Lovebottom?" I questioned, holding back my laughter as the perverted side of my brain took over.

"I don't know, she combined her last name with Neville's to show their relationship to the world or something. She said it, but I was too busy trying not to laugh as I thought of how wrong it sounded." Ginny explained.

"So I'm not the only one who found that bit funny?"

She shook her head and we laughed for a good 5 minutes before continuing on with our transfiguring.

* * *

The night passed by in a blur. The party took place in a muggle bar in London where we all got a little more wasted than we needed to, but hey, it was one of Ginny's last nights to party before she got married to The-Boy-Who-Doesn't-Like-Alot-Of-Attention so, to everyone's surprise, even I got drunk. It wasn't my first time being drunk, no not at all. But it was my first time drinking with so many people.

The only one who didn't get as drunk as the rest of us was Fleur Delacour who we all decided would be our 'designated driver' for the night. Even if she was used more as our mother watching over our every move.

Before we made our way back to Hogwarts, we ended up going to Gringotts for the second time and changing our money from muggle currency back to galleons...since when did I have so much money in my wallet? Oh well. As we got back to Hogwarts Ginny and I headed to her part of the castle and found Harry, Draco, and Blaise playing Exploding Snap. What an odd sight that was.

Copying Ginny's actions, well almost considering she grabbed Harry, I grabbed onto Draco's arm and brought him back to our room.

"Hermione? Are you drunk?" He questioned once the door to our room was shut. Turning and smiling at him I walked over to him slowly, smirking when his eyes lowered to rest on my hips that I made sure were swaying.

As I straddled his lap I placed my index finger over his lips and said, "Shh, we can talk all you want later, but for right now I'm going to kiss you and I'm going to find out exactly what I was missing out on when all the other girls in my room were talking about when they were calling you Slytherin's Sex God." Watching his eyes widen, I smirked and leaned in pressing my lips to his.

And that my friends, is how I, Hermione Granger, woke up the next morning naked, sore in places I didn't even know could be sore, and tangled up in the sheets with one Draco Malfoy.

* * *

I'M ALIVE! The note written above this story was written when I started this chapter back in September, and now it's December... I am deeply sorry that I haven't uploaded but like I stated above classes and anxiety got in the way, plus now I'm in the Dance group in my school so that takes up a lot of my time too. I know excuses, excuses, but they're legit. So since here it's December 2nd it's been over 3 months since the last chapter, I'll be disappointed if you have given up on this story but it's understandable. For the ones who are still here waiting, and messaging me asking if Im alive, I thank you for waiting and being patient. :) Also, this _is _a bit shorter than other chapters, but an updates better than waiting another month or so...

Oh and a sort of PS. I got a Harry Potter tattoo! It's 9 3/4 behind my left ear xD if any of you have or wish to get HP tattoos I'd love to hear about them :)


End file.
